Light In The Dark
by 0megaRadical
Summary: When a reality check wakes Amy up from childish dreams of marrying her hero, She finds that someone else is DEFINITELY worth her time. But who? ShadxAmy! Not a fan dont read! rated T for curses and descriptive fights. i guess lol
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST SHADxAMY, R&R, AND ENJOY**

**ONLY OC APPEARANCE IS RED, AND SHE BELONGS TO ME!**

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM SERVICE GAMES (SEGA) ~**

* * *

**...**

The fact of it getting much darker than usual, Amy hadn't the slightest worry for all the things she would ever need were close to home. A pharmacy resided across the street from her apartment, next to that was a supermarket, a knick-knack Shoppe, a 99cent store down her block, a flower shop resided a few houses up on her block and the bus stop was across the street. She hadn't a care in the world, as she went to her home, sweet home. She shared her sweet home with Red. Red was a very quiet, shy pup, literally. She SERIOUSLY couldn't hurt a fly, but Amy loved her for that, and she was helping Red with her college living until Red had a stable job to account for her living arraignments in college.

As she unlocked the apartment door, climbed the stairs to the third floor and lugged the shopping bags to her door, she heard screaming on the other side of her door. Not hesitating to unlock the door she kicked it wide, breaking it off the hinge. Her eyes buzzed around the living room scanning for the source.

"Ahhh! Help!" The sound was muffled now, looking to the bedroom she quickly torn that door down too.

The scene simply shocked her. Red was sitting at her computer desk trying to force something. Amy stumbled over slowly to her desk, hesitantly waiting for her to turn around. To her surprise, Red had gotten her gloves stuck in the printer…

As Amy flipped the top if the printer and unhooked her glove, a sigh of relief came to Red as she thanked Amy profusely. Amy simply shook her head with disbelief and went back to the front door to pick up her groceries and placed them on the living room and kitchen counters.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're home! It's gotten awfully dark, nowadays, and I like to see you safe!" Red was that thoughtful young sister that would give you a dollar for snacks after school. Seeing that Amy had turned 22 just last week, she felt like an older sister.

"Yes, I know, Red. So, how was your day? Have you gotten anything for your college paper yet? This reminds me, here, more ink and computer paper." Amy handed the items one by one into Reds hands, making the smile on Reds face beam.

To answer her questions in order, Red replied, "My day was just fine, up to the point where my glove got caught in the printer… I have thought of what to write but I can't put my words together! Thank you so much for the paper and ink! Turns out, I had JUST ran out, too!"

As Amy nodded and commenced the separation of groceries to their respective spots. She soon started cooking. Amy was all grown up now. Throwing away her childish 12-19 year old dream of chasing that Hedgehog, with those blasphemous ideas of marriage and love that was never there. She threw the empty plastic bags into a container and opened the fridge. Scanning for their meal, Red was speculating at her fingers working rapidly to the keyboard clacking away at the words sprouting on her college thesis essay. Amy smiled because the way Red was, reminded Amy of herself, the Rosy Rascal that made her hot headed and determined spirit chase after  
Sonic for so many years. That all changed with the reality check she had been given by Shadow…

*******FLASHBACK*****(From Amy's P.O.V)**

**I'd never given thought to how everything had started, but I remember the end. It was late October, a week before the annual holiday festival the Human race called Halloween… I particularly wanted to participate in this holiday, talks of candy and parties and costumes interested me at the young age of 18. Me, Rouge, and Tikal, had all gone to Sonic and Tails Halloween party. As we walked the bustling night streets to their house, we commented on each others costumes.**

"**I still cant believe you wore that, Rouge." I exclaimed staring at her attire. She had adorned a super woman outfit with a few of her personal touches, for instance, the decorative 'M' that curved super womans breasts was removed and the center was cut in the middle to give her, 'babies', some air. The outfits colors were changed from red white and blue, to purple black and pink. With black and [ink boots that went up to her knees.**

"**Knuckles wont be able to keep his eyes off of me! Not tonight!" Rouge mentioned confidently, "I cant believe you wore something so normal, Amy…"**

"**I have respect for my body!" I on the other hand had worn a black and gray witch costume with cleavage around my stomach and hints of red on the sides of my boots, I looked like an average teenager, dressing up for Halloween.**

"**OK. Whatever you say." Rouge particularly disliked the fact that some girls had gorgeous figures and concealed it for what others would think or them. Rouge, then again, loved herself and didn't care for what others thought of her. **_**'Bye, haters!" **_**was her "motto", or so she says.**

"**Tikal! I love your nurses outfit! Its positively adorable!" I had squealed. **

"**Oh, why thank you, Amy. I very well much like your outfit as well!" Tikal curtsied, lifting her nurses skirt that was blue and gray and white, it reached very well above her ankles allowing her normal white shoes to be shown. Her top was all white with blue and gray floral designs and had a blue cross adorned her left breast, and a white nurse cap with the same icon on top.**

"**Thanks, Tikal." We walked up to the haunted looking house atop Wind Valley Hill. Unaware of someone who had followed us.**

*******FLASHBACK END*******

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she smelled something burning.

"Oh, SHIT!" Amy jumped for the stove to hopefully save the meal from over cooking, but all was in vain.

"Everything ok, Amy?" Red called from the room to see Amy frantically getting the pot out of the oven and with a distressed look on her face.

"Yeah… But the dinner is ruined… I'm sorry, I was daydreaming… How about this? We go out for dinner. It's only 8:30," Amy threw the ruined food into the food dispenser and got her coat and handed Red hers.

"Sure! I don't mind! We'll work out later right?" Though Red wasn't very loud or noisy, she packed one HELL of a punch!

"Of course! As always, Red." With that, the roommates walked down their apartment stairs to the still bustling January streets of Station Square.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAP UP! R&R! :)**

* * *

As Amy and Red entered their favorite Italian shop, they took their normal seats in the top corner of the store next to the windows.

"Hi, Amy! Welcome to Chavannes's! Its' a pleasure to serve you!" A woman with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and a red and brown skirt apron, smiled at Amy and Red, seeing as they were regulars.

"Hi, Cathy!" Red squeaked, and waved a hand at her side.

"We'll have the usual," Amy smiled at Red then to Cathy, "But I want a different kind of soda, today."

"Of course! What'll it be, Amy?" She got her notepad out writing down their usual orders and waiting for the new choice of soda.

"Uh, how about sierra mist?" Amy looked confident in her choice, as Cathy nodded and went on her way to order Amy and Red's food. They stared out the window at the left over snow, and the dark gray night that had taken over.

"I love snow." Amy said, still staring blankly at how the snow made the traffic lights shine brighter as the snow lay lazily on the tops of the traffic lights rims.

"It looks marvelous, if only it weren't so cold!" Red shivered a bit, regardless of the heating in the restaurant.

They both laughed out loud a bit, and discussed each others days.

Amy had worked at Macy's Downtown a bit three stops before the Mystic Ruins. She kept stock and cashier sometimes.

Red had been figuring out a sure-fire thesis for her college paper, only to jam the printer.

More laughing was exchanged and their appetizers were brought out by a bright orange echidna carrying the baskets of bread and trays of mozzarella sticks along his arms, this had certainly been a first seeing him, Amy simply smiled and helped the food off his arms.

"Why thank you, uh…" Amy looked for a name tag but his locks had covered its spot, realizing she wanted a name, he moved his lock to show a name tag that said 'Noah", "Noah." She finished with a smile and he smiled back handing the last plate to Red's side.

Amy looked over at Red to see Red stare at Noah, with a slight blush upon her cheeks. Giving the only grin, Amy had then asked if after he serve their food that he would join them.

"Uh, I-I don't mean to impose but are you sure?" Noah gave a sheepish smile and put a hand to his cheek. He seemed shy and modest, above all respectful, which Red appreciated in a man, of course, she had other things on her mind such as that almost impossible thesis essay!

"Red, would you mind if he join us for dinner?" Amy threw a sly look over to Red, who was baffled and still blushing behind her glasses…

"I w-wouldn't m-mind a-as long as y-your o-k w-with it, A-Amy." She stammered uncontrollably mumbling and tripping over her words. Red knew the plan Amy had been plotting, ever since the first night of her residence in Amy's apartment, Amy knew Red's dislikes and likes on almost EVERYTHING, KNOWN, TO MAN.

"Excellent! Noah, please join us for dinner!" Amy nudged his arm, making his blush as furious as Red's.

"Very w-well than, M-ma'am!" He walked over to the kitchen counter and talked to his boss, pointing in our direction, and smiling with a nod of approval.

Soon after our invite for dinner, Noah and Cathy came over to our table and placed the dishes respectfully and Noah sat next to Red, Amy making sure of it to happen by tying her boot lace on the side of her side of the booth.

"So, Hello, Noah!" Amy piped up extending her hand out for him to shake it.

As the handshake was returned Red had done the same and received the same, "It's very nice to meet the regulars my cousin had told me about recently."

Red was shocked, she had no idea that Chavannes had spoken about her to any one! The thought of what he could have told Noah made her blush appear.

"Well, lets discuss ourselves over dinner, shall we? I don't want it to get cold!" Amy urged Red to start a conversation so that Noah will find something of interest in her, hopefully.

Time passed as Noah shared his background and dreams for the future, telling jokes and funny times from his past and recent events. Red had been captivated since he first smiled, and very soon the conversation was between Red and Noah, knowing that her mission had been accomplished; went Chavannes to pay and personally thank him for allowing his Nephew to have dinner with them.

"No PROBLEM! I'm glad you made him feel so welcomed he came to Station square for only this vacation, but now hopefully he'll stay!" Chavannes took the debit card, swiped and sent Amy on her way assuring her that Noah will drop Red off at the apartment. Leaving the two to get to know each other better, Amy did not want to stay.

-WITH AMY-

"AHH, the apartment to myself, well for a while, Chavannes closes at 10..." She checked the time on her phone, 9:02, exactly 58 minutes to have for herself. So, she decided to text Tikal and Rouge to see how their New Years was.

**SENT TO: TIKAL; ROUGE**

_HEY, GIRLS! HOW WAS YOUR NEW YEARS? I'M SURE THEY WERE BOTH EXCITING :) . I MISS YOU GUYS! WORK HAS BEEN SO BORING EVER SINCE THE HOLIDAY'S ARE OVER AND WE HAVE SO MUCH LEFT OVER! MY JOB GOT A WHOLE LOT MORE ACTIVE, LOL. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE AWAKE BUT PLEASE GET BACK TO ME SO WE CAN CHILL ONE DAY! :D _

_-AMY_

And now, she waited. No later than maybe a second, she received a text back. To her surprise, it wasn't from Tikal or Rouge. As she opened the text and began reading it her heart sank.

_HAPPY NEW YEARS, ROSE. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE NOTICED BUT I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU… ;/ I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU HAVE I? I WISH TO CATCH UP SINCE THE HALLOWEEN PARTY :( . PLEASE BE AWAKE SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT. _

_-SHADOW_

'**WHOA.' **She was dumbfounded at her earlier attempts at remembering her last social gathering made her stomach do flips. 'How does Shadow know my number? Maybe one of the other guys gave it to him?'

_HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU, TOO, SHADOW, AND NO YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG…I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE AND KEPT UH… CERTAIN, NUMBERS… I MUST'VE FORGOTTEN TO GET YOUR NUMBER BACK. WE HADN'T TALKED AS MUCH LAST YEAR, THOUGH. :/ CANT BLAME ME._

_-AMY_

'This doesn't seem right, he HAD hardly talked to me, and to see him care now? Suspicious…' Just then the phone buzzed, 'Geez, he texts fast!'

**BZZZ**

_ROSE, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, BUT I KIND OF COULDN'T STAY AROUND YOU… THE FAKE HAD ORDERED ME NOT TO, THO I DESPISE TAKING ORDERS FROM ANYONE I DID SO BECAUSE I RESPECTED HIS REASON, :/ I WANNA MAKE IT UP TO YOU, ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TOMORROW? MAYBE A DATE TO THE ICE RINK ? DO YOU KNOW HOW TO ICE SKATE? IF NOT ILL TEACH YOU!_

_-SHADOW_

_IT SEEMS STRANGE THAT YOU ASK OF ME TO HANG OUT, BUT I KINDA OWE IT TO YOU FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND LAST YEAR, ESPECIALLY SINCE HALLOWEEN… WHAT TIME IS GOOD FOR YOU? IM AVAILABLE AFTER 4:30. :[_

_-AMY_

**BZZZ**

_THAT'S PERFECT, ROSE. THANK YOU SO MUCH, ILL PICK U UP AROUND YOUR APARTMENT, ITS STILL BY THE FLOWER SHOP RIGHT?_

_-SHADOW_

_YES, ITS STILL BY THERE, NOT LIKE IT GREW LEGS .~. HAHAH.. SORRY LONG NIGHT, ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR OUR DATE THEN, GOOD NIGHT, SHADOW! _

_-AMY_

**BZZZ**

_GOOD NIGHT, ROSE. :)_

_-SHADOW_

* * *

**_…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAP UP! R&R! :)**

* * *

**...**

Amy had fallen asleep as soon as she received the last text from Shadow. Unaware if Red had come home last night, she checked the bottom bunk to notice the brownish red nose of her obviously drained roommate.

'Oh, good, I was exhausted last night, I'm sorry I couldn't stay up, Red." Amy thought to herself as she got down from her top bunk and walked over to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower and remembered the conversation from last night…

'I wonder what his deal was anyway… why had he all of a sudden started texting me of all people…' She soon emerged from the shower to wrap her fluffy coral colored towel around her slim figure, to the mirror where she brushed her teeth; her hair, and washed her face.

Looking in the closet, she decided on a green long sleeved turtle neck, a brown and reddish argyle style skirt and her brown boots. Once she was dressed it was around 9:24, 'Enough time to ready some pancake batter for Red,' she walked over to the top cabinets and gotten out the pancake mix. Went to the fridge for some eggs, milk and water. Got a mixing bowl from under the sink, and prepared pancakes enough for Red's appetite.

She went to the pad and pen she left on the fridge door and quickly scribbled down, _'__There is pancake mix in the fridge and oj on the side of the door, good luck with your essay! Call/Text if you need me and I have a date later so be sure to have your keys if you go out! - LOVE, AMY.__'_

With that she got her train card and was off. As she walked down her block, saying hello to the merchants and shopkeepers she had known for so long, she noticed someone who _WOULD _obviously stand out. It was Sonic, and he was going towards the train, too. 'Oh. My. Chaos.' Her thoughts screamed, 'Maybe I should go back home! But then again, I'm really needed around the store, but my feelings matter more! Do they? Oh, Chaos!'

Just then the light changed for the pedestrians to walk and they began their commute across the long crosswalk.

She hesitated. She wanted to, but couldn't, she had to, but she didn't. She was torn, she didn't know what to do, so she forced herself to walk along the path, praying she wouldn't be spotted, that she would be forgotten. She scuffled behind and in and out of crowds… but all was in vain.

"HEY! AMES!"

She felt like a dear caught in the headlights. The jig was up and she had no choice but to man up, well WO-man up and show she was fine without him.

"oh, hey I didn't see you there." She said monotone, hopefully signaling him to be on his way.

"How was your New Year? Macy's had SOME blow out, I'll give you that!" He said in a can-do attitude, winking and giving that million dollar smirk.

"my new year was ok, spent it with some friends, and I had that vacation off so I wouldn't know." She became annoyed, she was gonna be late for work AND she'd probably have to explain why she's late to Red's father, the C.E.O of the Macy's she worked at. "look, imma be late for work so ill see you lat-!"

"Please, Amy! Take the day off! I wanna catch up, I haven't seen you for so long!" He was practically begging with an awkward smile stretched across his face.

'Think, Amy, Think!' "I uh, just got back on duty my vacation erm, ended yesterday, it wouldn't be, you know, professional, to take off mor-!"

He put his finger on her lips, while a light shade of pink danced across her cheeks. "Look, I was expecting to see you today," 'YOU WHAT?' "And I had already called Mr. Shepard, he's cool with it." He sweat dropped and looked slyly at Amy.

"You, WHAT? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION? Who sad I'd hang out with you!" She was FURIOUS! She took suggestions into consideration but if you took her life in your own hands; there were PROBLEMS.

"Look, Ames.-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Amy,-"

"No! Just STOP, you sicken me! How dare you try to change what I do!" She raised her fist, prepared to hit him, but someone held her back, she turned in a fit of rage to see Noah, holding her balled fist and looking at her concerned.

"Miss Amy, is he bothering you?" Noah asked curiously, he had never seen or heard of Sonic or what had happened between them.

"Sadly, YES!" She turned to face Noah completely; crossing her arms and pouting deeply.

"Sir, I'd advise you not bother, Miss Amy, as you can see, she's very hot-tempered. For your well being it'd help to be away from her before problems arise," Noah brought Amy behind him, looking down at Sonic, being as he was taller than him.

"Actually, I was just discussing where my girl and I would go on a date today, so, be on your way." Sonic spoke non chalantly, acting as if it were all true.

"WHAT? That's not-!"

"Oh, then Miss Amy, would you like me to drive you and your boyfriend to your date?" Noah offered sincerely, pointing towards his car not too far from the train station.

"Noah, he isn't m-" cut off again, her nerves were being tested.

"Oh, thank you so kindly, Noah. But its walking distance and I wouldn't want to waste your time or gas!" Sonic said louder than Amy, grabbing her bridal style, and waved to Noah a farewell.

"SOOONIIIIIIC!" She fussed and fumed trying to pull away from him.

"Yes?" He said calmly as her palms were mashed into his face and her hands tugging on his ears, still running Sonic Speed to the outskirts of Station Square.

"Put. Me. DOWN, SONIC!" She tried escaping by climbing over his shoulder, but was caught this time in one of his arms, gripped tightly around her waist.

"Not yet sweetie, we are almost there! Promise!" He grinned, finally reaching the desolate snow filled field, with leafless, snow filled trees and bushes adorn the area. He then let her go on a rock that had no snow on it.

"There, happy, my princess?" He cupped his hand on her chin, and she withdrew quickly.

"I'm NOT your princess! I'm leaving!" She tried to get up but was forced down and had similar emerald eyes glare deep into her jade gems. Feeling a rush of red flush throughout her cheeks, she sat.

"I JUST, WANT, TO TALK, AMY. Hear me out, please." He had a sense of defeat in his voice and his eyes looked solemn, depressed almost.

She then felt guilty. So she sat and listened to her former hero's story, he apologized to her, for what happened at the party refreshing every heart breaking and tear she remembered about it. About how he embarrassed her in front of all their friends, and the guilt and shame he's lived with for about 4 months, and how now he was determined to tell her everything.

'Everything? What else is there?' Amy thought, she was near close to tears enough as she was. The lump in her throat grew as he sat next to her on the rock; grabbed her hands and faced her.

"I never meant what I said, you know. I was pressured and actually made fun of because … I do love you, I didn't want to seem weak for giving into you, but I regret it, I want you, Amelia Rose, I want you and only you for the rest of my life, I want to live every moment with you, to hold you, to love you and not care what anyone else thinks! Please, Amy. Will you be My Girl?" he had tears in his eyes and a weak smile, 'I have no idea anymore…' She thought, I mean its what she'd dreamt of as a LITTLE GIRL, but now she wasn't dumb, and she knew what to say now.

"Sonic…"

"Yes, Amy?" he sounded eager, a little to eager.

"I wont accept you."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Unknown to Amy, She had hit a really, REALLY, big nerve, it made Sonic snap. On the inside.

"I guess… I took too long, huh. I'm - I'm sorry I forced you from work, and your friend, I swear I wasn't trying to force you on purpose, I just - just didn't want it to go on any longer than, well…" He trailed off turning his head to the other side, away from Amy.

'Oh my Chaos, is he crying?' More and more guilt washed over Amy, all this time she was right, He was too shy to bring it up to her. 'what should I do… I cant fall in love with him for pity. I'm pretty sure he'd call me desperate, but I don't wanna see him break apart in front of me!' She wanted to help him, but she wouldn't go out with him, she refused to let her guard down because he was the one feeling insecure now.

"Sonic-"

"No, Amy, its fine, you know what? I missed my chance, with a very beautiful girl, because I cared for what others thought of me. Don't stress it, Ames- … Amy." He lifted her up bridal style again and began walking rather slowly to the city, not bothering to run at full speed.

The walk back to the city was long and quiet, now THIS was a very, very awkward silence. It filled Amy with even MORE guilt and Sonic with even more depression.

"Here you are." He placed her at the entrance to her apartment. 'How did he know?'

"Uh, thank you, Sonic." Not sure of what she should do exactly she took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down, and handed it to Sonic.

"If you ever wanna talk…" With that he took the piece of paper and received a light peck on the cheek by Amy, she unlocked the apartment door and went up the stairs not turning back

'Oh, Amy… Do you know how much you just hurt me?'

* * *

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH CHAP UP! PLZ R&R! :)**

* * *

**With Sonic..-**

'Oh, Amy… Do you know how** much** you just** hurt** me?'

I walked away, I felt horrible, I took the piece of paper and shoved it in my sweater pocket. I decided to run to clear my mind, a run anywhere would do.

'Maybe I'll go back to the field, yea, that should help me…' cheering myself up wouldn't work this time. I ran, as fast as I could to get there in as little time as possible. Reaching the field in a matter of minutes I stood at the same rock my heart had felt stabbed … and sat on the nearest fallen tree.

"Damn!" I punched the ground. Crying and sobbing loudly and furiously wiping away the tears and snot. The hot liquid on my glove made the air chill it but I didn't care. I knew I had waited too long, she probably found someone else.

'Damn.. What the hell, did you do, Sonic?' my thoughts piped up.

"I lost the only girl who had time to love me and care for me. What do you THINK happened." I argued back.

'Hahaha, wise guy, I'll tell you what I THINK happened," my thoughts paused, "You respected your asshole friends more than the only one who would care for you the way YOU ARE-'

"Uh, I KNOW THAT. Chaos, I thought a conscience was supposed to help with the unknown."

'Listen, pal, STOP INTERRUPTING ME, and listen to yourself! You're angry! And taking it out on any one else is bad on your part, have some respect for yourself!'

My thoughts were right, regardless of how much I wanted to stop thinking, I couldn't, I was always thinking wondering how Amy was, what she was doing with her life since… me, and decided too late to confess my love.

'Almost FOUR MONTHS you waited. That's enough for her to have a crush and for someone to crush on her! Idiot!' my thoughts jeered, disgusted by myself AND my thoughts for being right. I was being too blind to notice, but now, it was my turn to move on.

"I just never thought… That I would really lose her."

**...**

* * *

**-With Amy-**

Amy wondered if what she did had been right, setting her purse on the coat rack along with her green beret and coat, Red had still been sleeping, it was only 11. She couldn't just sit around here until, 4:30... So she called Shadow up to reschedule the date for ASAP.

-riiiing, riiiing, riiiing**-**

**_Hello ?_**

Shadow? It's Amy.

**_Oh, Hey, Ames. Good morning._**

Good Morning to you, too!

**_Don't you have work around this time? Do you have a break?_**

That's what I was calling about.

**_Oh, what happened?_**

Nothing bad! I just called in a - sick day.

**_Soooo?_**

Do you think we could reschedule the date for 12:30?

_-rustle, rustle.- **The sooner the better, ill be there in about an hour ok?**_

No problem ! If you want you can hang out at my house for lunch?

**_Uhm, sure, if you don't mind. I don't really need to eat,-_**

Oh…

_**But I never said I wouldn't eat for you **: )_

Oh! Well, ill see you later..?

**_Yeah._**

_*click, click*_

'Well that was easy… Now to start some lunch and clean up the place.' She thought.

She went to the fridge to find the Italian left overs from last nights dinner. 'Aww, Red brought left overs. I guess this'll do.' She took out the food and placed double portions on one plate, sprinkled some water over the food and covered it with plastic, and set it in the microwave for about 10 minutes.

She left he kitchen area and went to the living room, and swept the floor and mopped. Dusted the bookshelf and the television. Rearranged the couch to a corner of the room and the television across from it. All in 8 minutes. She was used to having company over so she got accustomed to preparing things like this early. The microwave beeped and she went to thoroughly wash her hands before checked the food.

"Ah! That's really hot!" She squealed dropping her fork and sucked on the tip of her index finger. Red shocked by the sound ran to the living room groggily and shouted.

**"I LIVE HERE I SWEAR!" **Her arms stretched and up over her head. "Oh, Amy. Wait,** AMY? **I thought you had work!"

"Uh, yea… about that.. I'll explain over dinner! Promise!" Just then Red had checked the clock and scampered to her dresser, taking out blue jeans and a black blouse, a black head band with a black daisy on the left side, and literally** JUMPED **to the shower.

"uhm, oooh kayyy?" Amy took the food out of the microwave carefully and separated the food onto two separate plates. She checked her phone and by now he'd be on his way, he lived on the opposite side of the station, and as you know, traffic jams occur VERY often. Regardless of the hassle, he still liked to walk around and enjoy the scenery. Even on the** UGLIEST **of days. He wasn't lazy by using Chaos Control, that's how people get mad at you for getting there to quick, hmm, words to live by.

By 11:30 she received a text message from an unknown number… Her stomach tensed and her legs shook.

**MESSAGE RECEIVED.**

**# +3565432:**

HEY AMES. ITS SONIC.

-SONIC

'**shhhhhhhhhiiiiii-' She thought mouthing the word then getting another message from Shadow.**

**MESSAGE RECEIVED.**

**SHADOW****:**

HEY ROSE. :) I'M DOWNSTAIRS. CAN YOU BUZZ ME IN?

-SHADOW

ILL BE RIGHT THERE! :)

-AMY

I went to the intercom and clicked the button for the apartment door. I opened my front door to wait for him but didn't wait long as he had just appeared out of thin air in front of me.

"eep!" She squeaked her heart jumping out of her chest for a minute and recollecting her self in a quick breath. "Chaos you scared me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be so eager to meet up with me." He grinned barring his fangs a bit and cupping his hand on her chin. This made Amy blush** FURIOUSLY**. She shook her head from his grip and invited him in.

"Y-You can sit on the C-couch…" She stammered a little nervously.

"Thank you, Rose." He took off his sweater and placed it on the coat rack, "You know…"

"Y-Yes?"

"You look marvelous today."

She stood wide eyed and red, "I.. uh.. I mean, I don't look too different, so uh today's not different… HEY YOU WANT TO EAT NOW BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD?" She tried her best to change the subject and she rushed over to the kitchen. 'Ah, today is TOO weird for me!'

She went for the plates and got two forks, but went over to the fridge and got out some lemonade and to the cabinet and reached for two cups. As she turned around with the empty cups and the container of lemonade hanging by her thumb, she bumped into Red, wide eyed and confused.

"Amy… Do you know that Shadow is in the living room…?" she asked with a perplexed face, moving her glasses up above the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I very well know who enters and exits my house, Red. It's fine we are just catching up." I tried moving past her but once again she stops in front of me.

"I remember that dream you told me about. You better be careful Amelia Rose!" She warned with multiple sweat drops, flailing her arms like a four year old.

"Yes, Mommy." She chuckled walking past her and out the kitchen door to the dining room placing the cups and juice on the table, followed by Red with the two plates of food.

"Oh, and I'm heading' out today! Noah is taking me to see the University he attends!" Literally, HEARTS were drooling from her eyes. Score one for Amy.

'CHAA!' She thought to herself showing her prowess in match making by a very sly grin, "Well, be careful, I'll give you some money for food or snacks. Make sure you take your keys and your phone is charged, remember, call or "text if you need anything." They finished together.

They laughed, seeing as they ended the sentence together when Shadow had entered the dining room. "Oh," Shadow and Red's eyes met, "Hello, Miss. I'm Shadow."

He extended his hand for hers and she followed, she allowed him to kiss her hand and release it to her. "I'm Red, a pleasure, I'm sure?"

"The pleasures all mine." He postured more to seem taller but his attempts failed seeing as Red was 5'8''. Amy noticed this and giggled, "Well, Red, you wouldn't want to be late! Take a $20 from my purse on the coat rack and your keys!"

"That's right! Bye, Amy!" She sideways kissed a farewell to Amy and simply said good bye to Shadow. With that she left and Amy and Shadow were left to enjoy their lunch before the Ice Rink.

Shadow must've turned off his phone because there was a long buzzing sound and he placed his phone into his back pocket. Amy had left her phone on the kitchen counter so she didn't worry about it, taking a sip of her lemonade; decided to break the ice.

"So, Shadow," She paused watching as he stopped eating and looked up half way. "How's life? Do you still work at the mall? What's changed?"

"Oh, well yea still at the mall. Life is life, Hahaha, and it seems nothing important has changed with me," He wiped his mouth with the napkin and started again. "How's everything with you?"

"Same old same old, I work at Macy's now and I have roommate, though."

"Ah, that girl you acted so motherly over? She looks old enough to take care of herself. It's very like you to do something so chivalrous." He continued eating.

"w-well, thanks, Shadow."

The rest of their meal went in silence, Amy washed the dishes, Shadow cleaned the table, dried the plates and placed them in the respectful cabinets.

"Ready to go, Amy?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**…**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIFTH CHAP UP! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! :)**

* * *

**…**

Amy and Shadow left the apartment building and to the train station to get to emerald coasts ice rink faster.

"So, Rose?" Shadow asked motioning his elbow to her.

"So?" She was confused but knew what he wanted, she had hooked her elbow in his and sat in the train seat next to him.

"Have you EVER ice skated before?" He got comfortable nudging close to her.

She was blushing by now but let him stay close, "Oh, that. Well… kiiindaaa…" More red rose on her cheeks and she looked down in deeper embarrassment.

Shadow chuckled a bit, "Oh, Amy, that's nothing to be ashamed of! That's what trying new things are for. Don't worry, I have a friend at the ice rink, I'm sure he'll give you a lesson or two."

Feeling reassured, she picked her head up to him and smiled.

**-DING, DONG- WELCOME TO EMERALD COASTS SUBWAY, TRANSFER TO MYSTIC RUINS DOWN STAIRS. TOURIST ATTRACTIONS ARE, THE EMERALD MALL, THE COAST'S ICE RINK OPEN, UNTIL 10 TODAY FOR COUPLES FREE, AND THE EMERALD COAST RESORT. PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE CLOSING DOORS. -DING, DONG-**

'What-, What did it say about the rink…?' Amy's eyes widened a bit.

"C'mon, the exit closer to the rink is this way!" He tugged on her elbow and slowly walked to the subway stairs, with the exit sign above saying "Coast's Ice Rink, walking distance."

"Ok," Amy caught up with him and slowly looked around, she had been through this terminal before but had never noticed the actual 'scenery', people painted silver and gold, pretending to sit on air, jazz musicians and jars filled with coins and few bills, posters of upcoming movies and the intricate art that decorated the subways walls.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Shadow looked at the corner of his eyes to peer down at Amy, who was dazed by what simple things can interest many.

"I.. oh! I, yes, I'm fine!" She walked up the subway steps rather fast, now eager and filled with determination to learn ice skating better and succeed!

"Hahaha, that's cute Rose, it really is." He reached her at the top of the stairs and cupped her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Well, Lets GOO!" She squealed, intertwined her fingers with his and dragged him to the entrance of the ice rink, feeling its chilly ice floors from ten feet away.

…

With Sonic..-

'It's 1 o'clock… I still haven't gotten a text back, was it a prank? Did she do that to make me feel worse? Maybe I should call her…?' I went to contacts opened hers up and stared for a while.

'_Should I?'_

I refrained, doing that would only make me seem weak… but then again, I loved her, I wanted to make it work, I, oh so, desperately wanted to be her knight in shining armor, and protect her from everything. When she told me she wouldn't accept me… My world shattered, into MILLIONS of pieces that I vowed could only be fixed by Amy.

'What's wrong, champ? Hero? Savior? Sonic the-'

"Shut UP!" I couldn't help that my thoughts were right. That's all anyone ever called me, but Amy…

Oh, Amy.

She called me 'Sonic' in a way that I felt the actual love. I still cant wrap my head around the fact that she might've found someone else…

"I have to know."

* * *

**…**

* * *

With Shadow and Amy…-

"Size five, please!"

"A seven for me, … please."

The shoe check out lady gave them there respected sizes and showed them out the ice rink, where to go for the infirmary, for lessons, and assistance in general, and was on her way for more customers.

"Ooh, I'm so nervous!" She giggled with anticipation as she took off her brown boots set them to the side and started lacing up her skates.

"Look, I'll be right back I'm gonna find your guide." Shadow smiled and went off towards the general assistance area and started talking to someone.

'Ok, now Amy… Reflect on what had happened. The eye contact, the sweetness in his voice, his expression, … His cupping his hand on my chin, … The elbow holding, the determination to help me skate… WTF!' Her eyes widened as she realized he was hitting on her! Coveted enough to not be noticed until really thought of, he was hitting hard…

"Oh, Amy!" She shook the look of sudden realization, and looked up at Shadow who called her from where he was standing, next to a hawk in a white coat and white sweats tucked into her white skates.

"Coming." She hopped up on her ice skates and went on the opposite side of the floor on the ice to turn around to look at shadow over the barrier.

"I want you to meet, Taby." Shadow introduced Tabatha the Hawk, to Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you! And Welcome to Coast Ice Rink! I'll be your trainer during your remainder here. Shadow has informed me that you are staying for couples night! I'll sign you up so they wont shove you out early!" Hawk waved to Amy quickly rushed inside the infirmary to the room next to it that had big blue letters that said 'Main Office', and came back putting two thumbs up, grabbing shadow and sending him to the ice.

"Now, the first thing you are gonna do when you ice skate is find the center, the balance in which you can try to walk and skate."

"Do you have it, Rose?" Shadow asked gliding his way over to Amy who had struggled a bit stepping away from the barrier.

"Yea, but I was never one to stay still, I was always on the move…" Amy sweat dropped and slightly lost her balance, landing into Shadows arms in the process.

"Are you OK?" Tabatha reassured Amy's balance making her stand up straight, not noticing the light blush on Shadow and Amy's face.

Shadow looked the opposite way, 'Oh, My, Chaos…'

Amy looked at Tabatha and nodded, 'ACK! Dx'

They carried on their lesson, as the more advanced ice skater noticed how well Amy had skated, now that she was refreshed, he decided to take her into his training class.

"MA'AM! Please! Join my intermediate class! We can use a role model such as yourself!" The green and black striped Fox had called from the area across the 'beginners' class.

"Uhm…" Amy was flattered but she didn't want to leave Shadow or Tabatha, but that didn't bother the Fox across the area, he skated swiftly over to Amy, grabbing her glove and whisking her as if she were his skating partner over to the intermediates class twirling her and holding her still by her waist.

"I! Uhh, I would like to go back, Sir!" Amy blushed furiously grasping at his hands nudging them a bit to let go.

"I'm afraid not, Miss! Your beauty and grace as you skate is far from attainable, I NEED you here!" He came close to her face, grinning and staring at her widened emerald eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"Shadow, are y-you ok?" Tabatha saw as Shadow slightly let off a red aura, surrounding his whole body and his teeth clenched.

"How… DARE he…" Shadow then skated furiously and slowly over to the naïve Fox, Amy still in his arms. "You, Shall PAY."

'Ok, no more nice girl!' 'LISTEN YOU NARCISSIST , IGNORANT BRAT! UNHAND ME NOW! OR YOU'LL PAY!" She clawed at his chest and pushed at his face, he simply twirled her and kept her spinning.

A furious and well directed punch came clear across the Fox's face, wiping the grin right off, and sending him across the Rink to the opposite side with the connecting barriers. Shadow had rushed to pick up the dizzy and dazed Amy from the floor. She was feeling nauseous and her face a pale green.

"Sh-shadow..? Uhh, I feel horrible- HIC-" Amy clenched Shadow's arm tightly and he lifted her to skate her over to Tabatha with the infirmary's nurse and aide.

"You jealous little prick!" The Fox shouted from the other side of the Rink, Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and skated over to his intermediates' class once more.

"Shadow, don't mind him, he's vary arrogant! He thinks he's all that. Please, let it go…" Tabatha tried to calm him down, still letting off a bit of the red aura, seeming almost pink now."

"No, as a matter a fact, ill give the poor bastard his attention," Shadow placed Amy, on a seat for the nurse and aide to check her out for any bruises and give her medicine for the anxiety. "Stay, Rose… I'll be quick."

"No, Shadow! I'm fine! Really I am!" Amy tried to get up only to collapse still feeling light headed and dizzy, "Ah, ow…"

"Miss Rose! Please sit until you are stable!" The Aide pressed her gently back into the chair, giving her a barf bag, which she now held gingerly.

"Oh, Shadow…" Tabatha cringed for she knew how Shadow was in these situations.

"Hey, Punk!" Shadow shouted skating over to the Fox, "You want your attention, you got it." Shadow brought his fists up, which were glowing red to match his burning crimson eyes.

"Oh, you wanna go THERE? As you wish hedgehog." The Fox readied his stance and pounced over to Shadow sending a heavy handed punch his way.

Shadow dodged and kicked the Fox in his abdomen, sending him a bit in the air, before letting him fall Shadow held him by his shoulder and uppercut his jaw sending the Fox back on his ass. The Fox quickly recoiled and dodged a punch that Shadow had threw. The punch landed into the ice and cracked it, Shadow just as quickly tracking down his enemy to the barriers where he tried to escape. As the scuffle had been occurring Amy stay wide eyed and her hands were cupping her mouth, as well as the nurse, the aide, and Tabatha.

Shadow cornered the Fox into the side of the barrier holding him down with his skate leaving an impression on his gut like a pimple close to popping. Shadow raised his glowing fist and summoned three Chaos Spears and seethed.

"Wanna try to steal my girl again?" He asked furiously, as if it weren't the first time to occur.

"I- NO I WONT, I SWEAR! IM SORRY!" The fox tried to force his skate off his stomach before it cut all his internal organs in half.

"SHADOW!" Before Shadow could strike the Fox down he was tackled and was sliding along the ice three feet from the barriers.

"Shadow! What were you THINKING! You could have KILLED HIM!" It was Amy, shocked, wide eyed and shaking, she was horrified and Shadow was the cause of it.

He simply looked at Amy, then at the Fox, and blushed. "I… I didn't want him… to make you uncomfortable, Rose… Please .. I lost it."

Just then Four Guards that accompanied Tabatha, had lifted Amy and Shadow.

"I'm sorry guys… But, you know, I had to … report it. I'm extremely sorry, you're both banned from the Rink for a few weeks…" Tabatha blushed and rubbed her arm gingerly…

"We'll show ourselves out," Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist and focused**, "Chaos Control."**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIXTH CHAP UP! DON'T FORGET R&R! :)**

**OCxOC LOL :**

**LMAOOO MY VERSION OF 'MY LITTLE PONIES' LATER IN THE CHAPTER XD**

* * *

**...**

It was at least 6:30 judging by the sun and Amy was walking in Shadows embrace, he held onto her shoulder and walked side by side. She was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing that occurred…

'Was he really fighting over me? Why would anyone do that?' She pondered as the gears in her head turned, 'There's always the possibility that he..'

"Amy…?"

"Oh, uh, yes?"

"Would you like some dinner?" Shadow asked while pointing to McDonalds.

"… Uh, sure why not?" She shook the idea… 'Nah, he's just being a protective friend.'

In McDonalds, they got a booth and sat next to each other. Once they got comfortable, Shadow got up and went to order something's they could share, leaving Amy at the table.

Amy: 'Could he…?''Does he…?

Shadow: 'Does she…?''Would she…?'

Just then something had interrupted Amy's thoughts, someone pushed into the seat next to her and smiled, "Hey, Ames."

Without turning her head, she looked to the side and noticed Sonic extremely close to her with a hand leaned on the table, his head resting on that hand and his right arm lounged over the back of the booth's cushion behind Amy.

"S-Sonic…?" Turning her head completely now, to be faced to face with Sonic once more. 'SHIIIIIII- I never answered his text!'

"Yup! Stopped by for some grub then I saw you sitting by yourself, figured you were lonely so, here I am!" He winked and brought himself closer and sat more upright, "How was your afternoon?"

"…" She stood silent, she didn't know if he was planning anything or if it was honest and sincere, but she simply got up and walked to the cashier to stand by Shadow, 'What am I doing? Why didn't I answer the text? Had I really forgotten? Why didn't I answer him?'

She reached Shadow and grabbed his arm, "Hey, Shadow…"

"Oh, Hey Ames! I'm sorry. There's a lot of other orders before ou-" He stopped, looking dead ahead in the direction she had came from and noticed Sonic, "What is he doing there. Did he hurt you?"

"No! No, he didn't, relax, Shadow. I'm ok, I just, felt alittle… Awkward…" Her face flushed.

'What fresh Hell? What is AMY doing with… with SHADOW!' Shadow obviously saw as Sonic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit, but didn't care much.

Shadow brought Amy in front of him, holding her waist and placed his chin atop her head, "If you say so, I wont get us kicked out of another establishment… Hahaha."

"!" Amy gasped, but didn't make it too obvious that she squealed. She felt comfortable in his embrace, letting the moment drag on for as long as the food was being prepared.

Sonic on the other hand, was shocked, baffled, COMPLETELY taken aback.

'Oh, My, Sweet CHAOS… This is NOT happening! MY Amy..? MY AMY! In the hands of that FAKE!' This angered Sonic even more, balling his fists and jumping from his seat. He angrily stomped over passing the customers waiting in line, up to Amy and Shadow.

"Shadow, what the HELL, are you doing with my GIRL?" Sonic glared between Amy and Shadow. Amy with a shocked and disappointed face and Shadow with a straight yet stern face.

"She doesn't want a COPY like you, She is only worth the ORIGINAL." Shadow smirked holding Amy tighter to him, staring Sonic right in the eyes.

'OH, MY CHAOS. OH, MY CHAOS. OH MY CHAOOOS!' Amy's eyes screamed as they bugged out of her head. She did NOT believe what she was hearing! She merely looked at the little kids meals, trying to distract herself with the "Your Lil' Pawny" toys… 'Scotch-Butter, Berry-Straw, Cado-Ava, ooh whats this one..?'

"The only COPY is YOU, SHADOW!" Sonic raised his balled fist, but was held back. Furious, Sonic turned around to see Red.

"Now, Sonic, I HOPE you weren't going to hurt Shadow or Amy, RIGHT?" She had a look of concern and he looked sad, tightening the grip each time Sonic moved.

"Red! Get away!" Amy yelped, still in Shadow's grasp.

"Red! Sonic don't you DARE touch her!" Shadow loosening his grip on Amy, to turn almost fully towards Sonic and Red, baring his fangs.

"Let go of me! This is NONE of your concern!" Sonic shouted turning around to face Red completely smacking his arm out of her grip.

"Amy IS my concern, Chaos, I can see how easily she got over you, GROW up, FACE the FACTS, and leave them ALONE." Red said crossing her arms and closing her eyes, her brows furrowing in disgust. "You're worse than your "Fan" Girls…"

"What did you say?" Sonic was agitated, he didn't know her yet she seemed to know everything about him. Never once in her life had she seemed more determined to help Amy, EVER.

"Red, relax, I got this." Shadow grabbed Sonic's shoulder and whispered, "Chaos control." releasing his grip before he transported to send only Sonic to Chaos knows where.

"Uh… sir? Your order?" The female cashier placed the tray on the counter looking bug eyed.

"Ah, yes. Thank you madam!" Shadow gave the girl the exact ammount and went to another booth with Amy, Red and this time, Noah.

"What was that, Shadow?" Red had never seen something so magical! She had no idea he possessed such abilities either.

"A little technique I… adapted to, it's a teleportation technique, at some times, it even makes time stand still." Shadow fumbled with the receipt, looking a little flattered.

"Whoa, that's pretty neat. Red, you have so many unique friends." Noah shared hugging Red's waist placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, he isn't my fr-"

"Well! How was your evening?" Amy piped up, feeling a little ignored.

"Oh, well we went to the movies and then to that frozen pond in the Squares' Park? We just walked and window shopped a bit, then found ourselves here with you guys and that obviously agitating twerp." Red giggled, while Noah chuckled, probably reminiscing.

"Ah, I see. So, its something like a double date now." Shadow chuckled, wrapping his arm around Amy's waist. Amy noticed and leaned on his chest taking some fries and shoving them in her mouth.

"If its ok, Hahaha." Noah chuckled nuzzling into Red's neck, making her giggle uncontrollably.

They talked about their day and the weather was getting warmer and work.

"Hey, Ames?" Shadow whispered close to her ear.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Why did Sonic call you HIS girl…?"

"Oh, uhm… well, he-"

"Guys, its like 8:30! The manager is starting to kick people out. Should we get going?" Noah looked around a little nervously.

"Oh, uh, sure." Shadow got the tray and tossed it out, Red cleaned the little scraps and swept them to the floor giggling as she did so.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, waiting for him to turn around but he didn't.

"Amy! We should go to the park!" Red giggled as Noah held her tightly. "That pond is BEAUTIFUL all lit up and stuff!"

"…sure." Amy went over to Shadow and locked her elbow in his. He had gotten extremely quiet since he asked that question. 'Oh, boy…'

Walking to the park was even quieter, Red and Noah's conversation of the pond died down rather quickly and they were walking through park to the pond.

"Hey…" Amy whispered to Shadow, hoping she'd be able to explain now.

"Whats up." Shadow looked at her. His eyes seeming solemn and quiet.

"About your question…" She explained the mornings events, the real reason she hadn't gone into work, the reason Sonic acted like that. Shadow's eyes seemed to have become brighter, 'Chaos, I thought this was a pity date!' He smiled at her.

"I, honestly, I thought you weren't single, that you were still chasing that moron. I agree, he waited too long, but I wont." Shadow grinned, holding her close.

"Wait, wha-"

"WE'RE HEEERRRE!" Red jumped up and down and ran the stones that led into the pond, took off her sneakers and socks. She then put her feet in the water with Noah.

"Wow…" Amy was stunned at the lit up trees and roads that surrounded the pond, and gazed. 'This is gorgeous, why havent I come here before?'

"Come, Amy." Red patted the rock next to her to join her at the water.

Amy looked over at Shadow and he nodded. She walked hand and hand with him over to the rocks, keeping a little distance from Red and Noah. Shadow leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head. Amy leaned on his chest once more and nuzzled his fuzzy chest. 'I wanna ask what he said! Grrrr….'

"Hey, Amy…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know something, and I want you to think about it. Ok?"

"Uh, well, sure."

Shadow got up moving Amy into the crook of his arm and held her close. "I want this date to mean something, the start of something. I've experienced feelings and emotions I haven't felt in, Chaos knows how long… But what I'm saying is…" He paused. Amy could obviously tell he was nervous and nodded her head, giving the o.k. to continue. He turned his head into her cheek.

"What I wanna say is…" He lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his. "I want you to be my girl. So, I can protect and love you, the way that idiot couldn't. I want to always have time for you, it may seem sudden because I last spoke to you at Halloween but I-"

This time he was cut off, by Amy's Lips meeting his. In a deep passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever, but only a few seconds had passed when Amy motioned her head back to meet his eyes once more.

"So…" He held her closer, "Is that a 'Yes'?"

"Gee, What gave it away?" Amy joked, nuzzling closer to him, her face in his fuzzy chest once more.

'I'm positive… That he's the right one.'

'I just know… That she's the right one.'

* * *

:D


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVENTH CHAPPTAAAH XD **

* * *

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK … LuckyTheHedgehog for subscribing to Light In The Dark,**

**Kane'sRightHand for author alerts and favorite story. Naruhinalov3 for adding light in the dark to favorites, **

**And XxdarkarngelknightxX for favoriting the story. **

**Thanks for your support ! :']**

* * *

**…**

Shadow had walked Amy and Red home. Noah was dropped off at Chavannes House behind the restaurant and Amy and Red were next.

"Wow. I had SUCH a great day today, Amy!" Red squealed hugging herself and twirling as she walked slightly ahead of Shadow and Amy holding hands and walking side by side.

"I'm glad you did, Red. We just need somethin stable in our lives." Amy smiled, gripping Shadows hand a bit, to show she meant him.

"Ahh. Amy... Noah's the one... I just know it..." She continued hugging herself but this time she swayed.

"I know what you mean." Shadow then gripping at Amy's hand tighter, to show what he meant.

Amy looked at him and smiled. "How could I have been so blind?"

"It's not your fault, besides, we're one now." Shadow gazed into her tiny jade eyes, and she stared into those lush ruby eyes as the leaned in and kissed.

"Uh, HELLO," Red chuckled looking over to Amy and Shadow in each others embrace. "Time to go beddy bye!" Red unlocked the door and went inside giggling.

"I had a great time today, Shadow... Thank you so much." Amy kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, my pleasure, Rose. I'm sorry it all seems to sudden, though... It didn't feel right for me at first, rushing into it and all, but here we are." He kissed her cheek. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Before He left her on the stairs, he gave her a deep, long passionate kiss. The kiss itself screamed, 'I'll miss you!'

"Chaos Control."

With that, Shadow was gone, leaving a very satisfied hedgehog to climb the steps to her apartment door, to find Red on the couch already changed and Watching TV.

Amy went into the room and changed into her p.j's, coming back out to see Red knocked out, snoring on the couch.

'Poor, Red. I feel the Exact Same Way.' Amy went to the couch, picking Red up in her arms bridal style, and brought her to her bunk on the bottom. Placing her softly and soundly, she then put her quilt over her. 'Hehehe, I feel like a mother!'

Bzzzzz

"Huh?" Amy looked around the room and found Red's phone, but there weren't any messages or calls.

'Oh, Crap.' Amy's stomach sank as she went to skirt that she had lazily thrown and taken out her phone, that then buzzed again.

"Five new messages?" Her eyes widened, 'What the hell...?'

(1)MESSAGE FROM TIKAL.

(3)MESSAGE FROM SONIC.

(2)MESSAGE FROM SHADOW.

'Ahhhhhh Dx' her stomach quivered and did backflips, to try and relieve pressure, she opened up Tikal's first.

_Oh, Amy! It's been so long since I've seen you! Are you still in station square? We could go somewhere maybe tomorrow? If you don't have work that is. I'm not sure if you'll be busy, I mean we could ... Ah look at me babbling xD, look whenever you can, call me!_

-Love, Tikal

_Tikal ! I'm so so sorry I didn't answer back, today had been HECTIC. OMG, we HAVE to catch up now! I have so much to tell Youuuuu xD, I hope I'm not interrupting your sleep or any prayers about now. I'm sorry! Ahh, Tikal... I miss you guys soo much! How about Friday, those are my off days of work. Let Me know if Friday is ok, ok? Ok! Hahaha oh Tikal! I'm so happy! 3_

_-Love, Rose_

Then she opened Shadow's messages.

_(1)Hey, Rose, Today, was amazing. I love you, Rose. I truly and honestly do. I will never hurt you, I would never leave you and I wouldn't DARE make you feel like a trophy girl, you are MY girl and I won't show you off, why would I? You're mine and I'm willing to turn hell over to make you smile._

_-Shadow_

_(2)I wanted to tell you that, and Good Night, My sweet Rose. I was at a loss of words before... And it seems childish to be saying this so soon, but yes I Do love you Amy Rose. Good Night, My Rose. I love you._

-Shadow

_Aww, Shadow... Nothing is too soon or too late, I'm actually very very glad I'm with you, the place in my heart that I reserved for ... HIM, has been filled and this feeling is wonderful, I had a wonderful time today. I love you, too Shadow, I really want to stay with you I don't want to be heart broken, though, I'm trusting you with my heart and it is NOT to be toyed with! Good Night, Shadow, I Love You Lots !_

-Love, Rose

Then, what she wish could have lasted longer, the time she spent texting back and the time she decided to open his messages...

'Well... Here I go...'

_(1)Amy, how could you? I'm the one you chased most of your life, I'm the one you dedicated a huge part of your heart to and you get all cuddly with HIM?_

-Sonic

_(2) I Love you Amy ! I love you so Much !_

-Sonic

_(3) But by the time you get this, your life might've been changed for good and nothing I say will change anything now. I love you, Amy. Good night._

-Sonic

'Oh, chaos... Sonic please just let this go...' She placed her phone on the charger, on top of her dresser. Turned off the lights in the apartment and climbed up to her bunk.

Snuggling into her plushy pink pillow, she thought of Shadow, all that he had done today, and the fact that she shared it with him, 'I guess good things do come to those who wait.' She drifted off into slumber with a smile stretched across her face.

Late into the night, Red had gotten up to get some water. She lazily went out into the kitchen and turned on the faucet, as she got a cup from the cupboard, there was a creaking noise coming from the hallway before the living room and the apartment door.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Red called out taking a knife from the knife holster and walked over to the hallway, shaking. "Show yourself!"

"Red? What are you doing up?" Amy walked from the room noticing her with a knife. "What the HELL?"

"Shhh. I think someone's in the apartment…" Red covered Amy's mouth and Amy quickly got out her Piko Piko hammer and readied herself by the door opposite from Red.

"1..."

"2..."

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" They barraged into the living room smacking and smashing away everything and anything in the dark living room.

Amy jumped for the lights and flicked them on, Red was sitting on a masked woman with large bat wings and large bat ears.

"Who are you and what are you doing here at 3 IN THE MORNING!" Amy stomped her foot and shook her finger at the assailant.

As the unknown figure pushed Red off of 'her', she took off her mask and shook her head, "Jesus, Amy… Don't you remember me?"

"OH, MY, CHAOS, _ROUGE_!" Amy's eyes widened, arms held at her sides in disbelief, staring at her very best friend.

"Eh, Matta' fact, my bad, I shoulda' called you, but my phone was bugged! Those bastards, I was on a mission to the Emerald Bay, for a covert operation to check out the oil exchanges, the president thinks there are foreign chemicals yet all was in vain, they had a spy surveying everything on the rig and scoped me that's when they bugged my phone… Do you know how LONG it took to get back to base without COORDINATES?" Rouge told of her escapades around the world for some time and ended up falling asleep mid story, she wasn't hurting anyones feelings for Red and Amy fell asleep with her on the couch.

The next morning when Amy woke up, she noticed all three of them lounging on the couch… 'Oh, boy… imma have to upgrade! But right now that'll have to wait.'

Starting off her usual morning, she took a shower, fixed her hair, got dressed and put on her coat. Today, she was wearing a dark blue and white blouse with a floral pattern along her long sleeves, black jeans with white stitching and black laced heals. Her coat was the only off color, being as it was white.

She went for her purse, keys, train pass and phone.

'Oh, two messages.' She unlocked her phone and scrolled to messages.

(1) MESSAGE FROM TIKAL

(1) MESSAGE FROM SHADOW

_HEY! Good morning, Amy. Wanted to let you know that I'm good for Friday! Can't wait to see you!_

-Tikal

_Good morning to you too! Same here, I'll go to Mystic ruins and pick you up around 1, ok?_

-Love, Rose

_Good Morning, Rose, I'm glad you arent upset this happened too fast. I wanted to tell you that the subway on your line to work is under construction. Would you like me to take you?_

-Shadow

_Good Morning! And, really? What the hell.. I wonder why the job hadn't informed me last night, uh, nahh its ok, im sure that since the train is under construction many of the workers wont be in, so I'll let them know about it and I'll take an off day._

-Love, Rose

She sat down on Red's bed seeing as how she wouldn't be going into work again, and dialed their number…

-riiiing, riiing, riiing-

_MACYS' ADMINISTRATIONS OFFICE, HOW MAY I DIRECT YOUR CALL?_

Jennifer? It's Amy, Do you know about the construction on the subway on our line?

_OH, YES WE DO KNOW ABOUT THAT, THE EMPLOYEES WHO LIVE AROUND THERE ARE GETTING A PAID DAY OFF, INCLUDING YOU, WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY? SOME MAN SAID THAT HE WOULD BE WITH YOU FOR THE DAY._

Oh, funny story actually, but to keep it short, I rejected him. And I didn't mean to miss work, honest!

_OH, WOWW, GO AMY! CHAHAHA, WELL MR. SHEPARD WASN'T MAD AT ALL, HE HEARD FROM RED THAT YOU WERE FEELING KINDA DOWN, SO HE'S OK WITH IT._

Thanks Jennifer, it must suck to be there when most of the girls arent there…

_DON'T WORRY 'BOUT ME, SWEETIE! I GOT THE BOYS BY A LEASH! CHAHAHAHA! WELL I'LL LET YOU GO! ENJOY YOUR DAY OF AMY, YOU DESERVE IT!_

Aww, thanks Jennifer! Show 'em, boys up. Hahaha!

-Click, Click-

"Now, What to do today…?"

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT ! W00t! HYPE - NESSSSSS. XD**

**RR ANNNND ENJOIII ;P**

**Amy house hunts! Red and Rouge get to know each other, Shadow gets a shock.**

**lolololol**

* * *

**Bzzz**

**_Oh, ok. :P so what do you plan on doing today Rose? I still have work down at the mall.. So I'm not sure we could hang out today :,(_**

_-_Shadow

**_Boo! :( well… I actually have one thing in mind while I wait for you! :) but remember to text me when you get out of work so I can meet you half way! We could have dinner! I'll pay ;P_**

-Rose

**Bzzz**

**_Nooo… Rose, you don't have to pay! :(_**

**_I got this dinner. I refuse to let my girl pay, not when I can. :) its ok, really, and no I wont forget to text you. Be safe today, Rose!_**

_I love youu_

-Shadow

**_Awwwwwwwww. Mmm'kay, I love you too! Xoxoxo _**

-Rose

Amy got up and went to the living room where Rouge and Red lay sleeping. 'it's like… 9... I should let them sleep.' so, with that, Amy decided to do part one of the 'upgrading'.

She snagged her purse, her phone and keys and her subway pass. She decided when Rouge came to her apartment, it was getting small, so today, she was HOUSE HUNTING! There were always brochures for houses for sale in the subway, so her journey begun there.

"Hello, There! May I have a brochure for the houses?" She asked the clerk behind the booth.

"Oh, sure, here you go, Miss!" The scruffy walrus handed her a house brochure and a vacations brochure.

"Uh, sir? You gave me a vacations brochure!" Amy showed the vacations brochure to the walrus and he chuckled.

"It may be so, but the houses there are simply fantastic! Please, just take a look at them on your train ride, if you're looking for the emerald coast train its arriving in a minute, better hurry now!" The walrus smiled and sent Amy off down the stairs to where the train had just stopped.

"Made it!" Amy sighed, taking a seat nearest the door she had entered. As she brought out the brochures she had gotten for the clerk, she noticed someone stand in front of her. She looked up to see a complete stranger standing unnecessarily close to her.

"Excuse me, can you back up?" She glared at him inching back a bit, to her surprise he stood there.

"Hey, BUDDY! BACK UP!" She screamed now, causing people to stare, she didn't care, he was a creep and needed to be pointed out.

"You know what!" She took out her miniature Piko Piko hammer and aimed it so when she extended it, it hit him, and hard.

He collapsed to the floor, on the verge of screaming for his mom.

"Hmph, told ya' to move." It was her stop and as she was leaving, she stepped on him, hurting him more.

People on the train and the platform stared as Amy triumphantly walked up the stairs to Emerald coast with her Piko Piko hammer resting heroically on her shoulder. Once outside, she opened the map of emerald coast on the brochure and looked for the closest place to start and the farthest to finish.

"Ooh, lets start here!" She chose one that wasn't too far from the subway, around the beach. She strolled over to the boardwalk and took in the view of early morning sunshine. She saw the pier, the people fishing and some getting ready to enjoy the picnic's… it was beautiful! She continued her stroll until she got up to a large staircase heading to the normal sized beach house that had so easily caught her eye.

"Damn, these stairs…" She panted reaching the top, looking around at the freshly paved concrete and saw the sign reading, 'BEACH HOUSE FOR SALE, CONTACT DAN STEALS, FOR A TOUR.' 'Ha, what a pun…' she chuckled at the contractors name… regardless she liked the area and the view of the beach, so she dialed the number into her phone and waited…. "This better be good."

* * *

With Red&Rouge-

They were leaned against each other. Comfortable, but all things come to an end… Rouge had woken up first, lifting her arms up stretching and yawning, moving Red off of her arm in the process. She surveyed her surroundings, 'That's riiiight, I dropped in on Amy and practically got jumped. I wonder where… they.' Her eyes dropped to see Red now on her lap.

"Ack!" Rouge jumped, still sleepy and dazed, she didn't recognize Red.

"WHA- I, NO I DIDN'T DO IT!" Red jumped to her feet only to stumble over the table and land on her back, feet in the air.

"Oh, my goodness. I didn't mean tah scare ya', darlin'! I completely forgot about this morning!" Rouge sweat dropped and flew across to where Red had fell and put out a hand to help her up.

"Oh, jeez… I-I was dreaming that someone threw a tomato at Amy, heehee…" Red explained while looking up at Rouge's hand and past that she couldn't help but notice how large her breasts were. "Uh…"

"Oh! I'm SO sorry! Sometimes, they just pop out! HAHAHA…" Rouge dropped to the floor propping up her top a bit so it didn't look like she was _overflowing_. Red had gotten up herself and looked away. After a while they both realized Amy wasn't there.

"Amy! Aaamyyyy…." Red called throughout the apartment, checking her bed, Amy's bed, the closets and the bathroom. Rouge checked outside the apartment, the roof and the kitchen, nothing.

"Try calling her! She must be out somewhere!" Rouge wave her hands frantically, nervous and concerned.

"You are right!" Red got her phone saw she got some messages from her friends and Noah, she ignored them and speed dialed Amy.

-Riiing, Riing…. Ri-

"_Hallo! This is Amy!"_

"AMYYYY! DX WHERE ARE YOU? Why didn't you wake us up! We are worried BEYOND sick!" Red said, screaming into the phone pointing a finger at the speaker.

"_You guys were OBVIOUSLY tired, so I letcha rest! I'm, Uhm, doin a lil errand and I'll be home soon! You'll LOVE the news I have for yah Red! Is Rouge still there?"_

"AMY! You NEED to let me knooooow, even if its downstairs to get the mail!" Red whined, practical tears emerging from her eyes.

"_Red, I'm fine… Is ROUGE THERE RED?"_

"Yea, why?"

"Well, put her on the phone, Kay?"

"Rouge, here. What's up, doll?"

Then Rouge got really quiet, attentively listening to Amy. This made Red a little worried. 'Why wasn't she saying anything?' Just then, Rouge's eyes lit up and a smile smacked across her face.

"DON'T WORRY, DOLL! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Rouge hung up the phone and pushed Red towards her bedroom door. "PACK SOMETHINGS, Sweetie! We're MOVIN'!"

Red looked gob smacked. She picked out her luggage from under the bed, slowly, and her lips kept mouthing, 'moving?'.

"_MOVING?"_

"Darlin! It's FINE! It's in emerald coast, right near the train station! No, biggie, sweetie. You'll still be able to see Noah."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW NOAH." Red eyes gapped, staring right at Rouge.

"Sweetie, relaaaax. Amy told me the pros and cons of where we would be moving. She even told me he has a car. Everythin' will be fine!" Rouge motioned a hand, and got out Amy's luggage from the closet and started dumpin Amy's clothes in the luggage and crushin it down.

After Crushing Amy's clothes in the luggage and Red's neat luggage, they brought it over to the apartment door.

"Red, may I borrow your phone?" Rouge gave a sweet smile after the struggle with the bags.

"Uh, sure. For what?" "I'm callin my boyfriend." Red looked at her baffled. '_REALLY. _REALLY… Your boyfriend…" Red's eyes turned blank with disbelief, sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, Boo! Listen I need a favor, you still have that cousin in the moving business?" … "No, the president isn't moving…" … "Because Amy needs a truck!" … "No her house is moving, wake up, man!" …"ASAP. Like, in TEN MINUTES. Ok? Love you, boo! BuhBye!" -Click-

"Thanks, Red! We need to take these luggage bags downstairs, but take any small things in your back pack, along with Amy's things." Rouge pointed out grabbing both luggage bags in each hand, and started gliding down the stairs.

"Whoa, when did we need to move? This is… weird…" Red scratched the back of her head. She went to their room and grabbed a book bag from her bed. She unzippered it and swept all the objects on the dresser into it, lipstick, mascara, keys, perfumes and lotion, hair ties, head bands. Then, into the bathroom for her toothbrush and Amy's, the mint julep cream they used and their separate bath scrunchies. Exiting from the bathroom, she looked at the pictures on the walls of Amy and herself, at the beach and at Christmas. She smiled. Not wanting to leave them behind she took aluminum foil and took each photo, wrapping it in its little cocoon before placing all of them into her bags second biggest pocket. She zippered everything closed, took a final look on her house, and went down the stairs to meet up with Rouge.

"Oh, finished already? The trucks just got here." Rouge pointed to the echidnas filing out from two enormous trucks.

"Hey, babe. Early enough for yah?" A bright red echidna with a crescent shaped line lay across his chest, kissed Rouge a hello and simply waved at Red.

"Perfect, sweetie. Now, Amy's apartment is on the third floor first one on your right. Please, hurry, babe!" Rouge was excited beyond all reason, Red had no idea why considering it was Amy and Red who were moving…

"Hm…" Just then Red's phone rang, Amy's ringtone. "Amy? WHAT in Fresh HELL, is going on?"

"_Oh, listen sweetie! This is for both of us! He'll still be able to visit! You are gonna LOVE it here! It'll do good for your concentration, it'll be closer to work for me! And just think of-"_

"It BETTER be as _fantastic_ as you say, or I'm never forgiving you. EVER." Red hung up, seeming more depressed than mad.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, hun. But things'll work out. You'll see." Rouge patted Red's shoulder just before helping the Echidnas lift the dresser into one of the trucks.

'It better be…'

* * *

**wah wah wahhhh :o took me the whole frickin DAY! DX i felt like there was too much talkin o_O or not enough... blahhh r&r hopefully 9th by TONIGHT!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter -9- :3**

* * *

Red quietly watched as the echidnas file out of the apartment and file back in, holding the big stuff. The stove, the beds, the dresser, the couch, t.v... She was so baffled! What possible reason could she NEED for moving ? She simply watched, and remembered the messages she got from Noah. She unlocked her phone and clicked messages, opening up Noah's...

Noah to Red  
'Last Night, was great Babe... I still don't think I deserve you ^~^ ... You're so pretty... You might be sleeping when you get this, but morning couldn't be soon enough xD, I love you, Red.'

'Morning Babe, I didn't sleep last night :\ Chavannes told me he was closing his shop... And moving it :( Idk where tho... I'll let you know I guess.. I love you, Red. Don't forget that!'

'Why is EVERYONE MOVING !' Red slapped her forehead and shut her phone. She cupped her head in her palms and waited for the echidnas to finish.

"Hey, Babe..." Knuckles whispered to Rouge, "What's wrong with that Pup?"

"Oh, Babe... She doesn't like the idea of Moving because she had just hooked up with this boy and they really like each other... But Amy wanted a bigger house, so Red doesn't feel restricted." Rouge hooked Knuckles elbow and sighed.

"Oh, like growing up? I saw a bunk bed, they shared that?"

"Yup. Amy noticed that she needs her own room, both of them do. Red is growing up!" Rouge nodded and wondered abit...

"Hey, Knuckles we all done, ya ready Ta go?" A burgundy echidna with a white bandana and a beige half circle on his chest called to him.

"Let's go then !" Knuckles went over to Red and held out his paw, "Heya, Miss?"

"What?" Red huffed a bit. Crossing her arms and looking straight ahead at the trucks locking doors.

"Cmon, you'll get over it." Knuckles grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulders carrying her to the passenger side of his cousins truck and sat on the outside of her.

"Hey! Watch it buddy !" Red blurted flailing her arms like a 5 year old.

'I hope Amy can handle Her...' Rouge wondered as she got on the outer side of Knuckles and buckled up...

In Emerald Coast...

"So, you like ?" A man in a business suit looked down at Amy.

"I love..." Amy looked around the back yard and kitchen once more and was COMPLETELY satisfied. 'Space is what we need right now... Red can't stay mad forever.'

Just then, the trucks hauled into the front yard below, you had to climb some stairs to get to the patio. The echidnas filed out laying the furniture on the sand. The echidnas looked to Amy on the patio and then waited for directions to remove or keep any furniture.

"Throw it all out!" Amy called, "Rouge, I said 'get people to take out the furniture!' I meant get rid of it!"

Rouge sweat dropped. "Well male yourself clearer!" Rouge looked over at Knuckles who was tapping his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Babe, look I'm sorry! Amy can't speak correctly..."

"You'd think with those gigantic EARS you'd hear from miles away, let alone a centimeter from your ear!" Amy shouted down, then looking back to the landlord with a catalog for furnitures and whatnot...

"Oh.. that got me right here..." Rouge mimicking Amy, sticking up her middle finger in Amy's direction, she turned back to Knuckles and apologized once more. The echidnas packed the furniture again, this time heading toward the dump instead of home. Knuckles had decided to stay with Rouge until everything was sorted out with Amy and Red.

As Amy and the landlord had settled the furniture, when it would be delivered and how much it'd all cost, Amy joined Red in the backyard sitting area.

"Hey, Red." Amy looked sheepishly at the tree above Red.

"Hi."

..."are you ma-?"

"No."

Amy knew she was mad, but she wasn't showing it so she MUST like something! It was around 3 by now and neither one had eaten anything since 12. Amy had an idea. She got out her phone and dialed a number, she retreated to the kitchen to make her call, leaving Red alone once again in the sitting area.

'Does she expect me to be excited? Ecstatic? Fantastic? I'm even farther from school and I'm farther from Noah! Which reminds me... I wonder if he found out where Chavannes was going...?' Just then, Amy had come back, this time with Shadow. A little startled, Red shot up. The sight of Shadow looking so HAPPY... Was a surprise to Red, the way Amy described him before... This... It made Amy seem COMPLETELY wrong!

"Oh, sorry, Red, didn't mean to startle you, I'm on my lunch break. Amy thought it'd be a good idea to check out the area here." Shadow chuckled slightly, holding Amy by the waist.

"How about some late lunch?" Amy smiled hopefully, she didn't want her best friend to be too upset. Besides, she was doing it for both of them!

Red looked a little concerned at Amy's smile... She looked like she was trying too hard... "Maybe..."

"Close enough!" Amy squealed. She grabbed Red into their embrace and Shadow mumbled the words 'Chaos Control', transporting them to the shopping heart of Emerald Coast.

They scoped the area, looking at shops, meeting the bosses at some establishments and best of all, eating samples and eating in general. Red had to admit, regardless if she was mad, she loved good food.

"Rose?" Shadow tapped Amy's shoulder mid conversation with Red.

"What's up?" Amy turned quickly, placing a finger to Red's lips, causing her to stop and listened attentively for Shadow to continue.

"My break ended about an hour ago..." He chuckled, looked down and fidgeted his fingers.

"Whoa, why didn't you TELL me? Oh, my chaos... What if-? No, I won't jinx it!" Amy stood up frantic, questions leaking from her mouth and mind.

"Rose, I just didn't want this time to end! You must understand!" Shadow said with a smile, standing up and grabbing Amy by the waist pulling her close. Their foreheads touching, and their eyes locking.

"Shadow, stop! Red is here..." Amy blushed furiously, she burried her face in his fur. He chuckled abit. The sight of Amy embarrassed was adorable to him. Instead of arguing with her, he kissed her lips, waved good bye to Red, and was off to his job, late ...

"Ah, Red..." Amy sighed sitting back down at the table with their scraps on it. "I know how you feel around Noah... I love it..."

"Gah! I forgot! Again!" Red pounded the table and dug in her pockets. She found what she was looking for as she dug put her phone, and opened her messages. Her eyes scanned the screen and her eyes widened...

**Chaptah 10 is double parted first part up soon :3**

**R&R , Loves. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :)**

**PART1! ^/^**

* * *

Amy jumped a bit from her stool, seeing a bunch of people around the food court looking at Red as she screamed at her phone.

"Why the Fuck? Why when something goes good? Why can't it be when something goes bad its for a good? Chaos!" Red almost tipped the table storming off down to the escalator, Amy soon trailing behind leaving the money for the food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy touched Red's arm, but Red jerked her arm away and yelled.

"No! Cuz then that might go sour too!"

Amy didn't understand ANYTHING that was goin on... She wanted to help, honest, but she couldn't do so if Red wasn't allowing her to.

"Please, let me help."

"Oh NO! You've done TOO MUCH! The new house? Fantastic! The furniture? Terrific! The view? Abso-fuckin-lutely poso-fuckin-tively BEEEEAUTIFUL!"

Amy stood shocked as the escalator let Red stomp off to the parking lot, while Amy stood there, on the verge of tears.

'Had i really not given any thought to her at all? I need to know what happened! Oh, what should I do...' At this point she was crying, sitting on a bench in front of Sears. She needed some way to figure out Reds situation... Then it hit her, literally.

"Doll! Why do you look so glum? Was it SHADOW! I'LL MAKE EM PAY!" Rouge had came back with Knuckles carrying all the bags.

"Oh, Rouge... It's Red... She got a text from someone and she got EXTREMELY upset! I tried talking to her but then she said, really hurtful things, it really doesn't seem like her." Amy paused wiping her tears away with a napkin. "Rouge, I need you to find out. In turn, ill let you stay at my house. Deal?"

"Whoa. I don't... Id lie if I say that... DEAL!" They shook hands and they were off, Rouge went towards the parking lot and Knuckles and Amy went to the train station.

To:Shadow

_Shady? I kinda got Red upset.. :( Idk how but I did and now she went somewhere, don't worry about that tho, when you get out of work, take the train to Emerald coast nd wait by the train, ill meet you there. I need a hug :'( :'(_

And with that, Knuckles reassured Amy that Rouge wouldn't let her down.

"It isn't Rouge, its ... Red."

**-with Rouge.-**

'Ok, so far, whereabouts unknown as well as the reason for storming out. Will ask around for a red pup and report whatever findings every half hour.' Rouge thought to herself, mental notes helped at the moment seeing as Red could be as far as Mystic Ruins by now... But such thoughts were looked down on.

"Ok, from the parking lot, the exit is this way so let's start there." Rouge twitched her ears back and forth, trying to pick up Reds body wave but all was in vain. She asked the securities stationed around the parking lot and claimed to see the pup running past the bus stop, great another clue.

Rouge headed out of the parking lot and to the bus stop. 'Wait, she'll definitely see me in this outfit, time to change.' She took to the skies and traveled back to the mall, heading into a store. She quickly got a large hoodie, Not TOO baggy , but baggy jeans, and a red tanktop. She snatched a black hat with a bunny on it and paid let her government badge pay for it. She changed and removed her make up.  
'Perfect, let's go!'

Off again she had to run since her wings were concealed by the hoodie. She got to the bus stop and asked people around and down the block for the red pup.

"Have you seen her?" "Sorry, I haven't."  
"Seen her around?" "Nope."

"I'm about Ta just give up! This is pointless with out the government devices..." Rouge sat on a bench, arms folded across her face.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A young man had poked Rouges arm.

"Oh, pardon me! Did you want to sit?" "No, no! I wanted to ask about the girl you are looking for!"

"Oh, gosh! You know? Do you?" Rouge jumped up with hope in her eyes, 'this could be it!'

"I saw her heading into the subway not too long ago about five minutes... she was yelling at her phone too... I hope everything is ok with her." He nodded his head and bid her farewell.

"Yessssssss!" She ran as fast as she could to the subway which was about ten blocks away.

**-with Knuckles and Amy.-**

"Yea, it does suck that she doesn't have a phone but I stay faithful, I would wait for the world to end to be with her for a minute... I'd be happy."

"Awwwwww!" Amy squealed, pinching Knuckles' cheek, "That's so sweet!"

Knuckles saw Amy's eyes practically bounce with hearts.

"She likes when I tell her that sweet stuff..." He twitched his nose and his already red face burned redder.

"You guys have been together how long?" Amy asked.

"Two years in a month." Knuckles chuckled a bit and smiled. "I'm gonna ask her somethin important in a week or so."

"Oh my chaos, Tell MEH NAAOOO!" Amy practically pulled the fur off of his locks.

"Amy! Chaos! Calm down, you'll know like Rouge next week. Hahaha." He shoved her off of him and laughed.

"Aww, but I wanna know..."

"In due time, Amy. In due time."

"Rose! What happened are you ok? Have you found Red?" Shadow glided over to where they sat, panting.

"Shady, its like 4, you don't get out till 7. What happened?" Amy gasped, 'I didn't jynx it... I know I didn't!'

"..." Shadow looked down, slightly embarrassed, but then assured her. "It's nothing I wouldnt fix, its not a big deal, Rose."

Amy fidgeted with her quills, biting her lip, 'Nothing is going right today... Nothing at all.'

"Amy, look, ill explain later!" Shadow grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Rose, I'm ok, nothing is going to change, now, we have to find Red."

Knuckles got up beside Shadow, but Amy never got up.

"Amy, he said he's fine!" Knuckles exclaimed concerned, "Amy, please?"

Amy stood silent, her best friend could be lost, Shadow might be out of a job, SHE might be out of a job if found out Amy lost his daughter! No money, no rent money. No rent money, no house. No house, the streets, POVERTY! Too much to take in, so little time.

Knuckles hauled her up and pulled her along, Shadow behind her so she wouldn't fall.

'Sorry, Amy. But we can't ponder now. Red needs us.' Knuckles looked at his feet, pulling Amy along.

* * *

:3

**Part 1 end.**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Chapter 10 part 2**!

* * *

**-with Rouge.-**

Just as she had reached the Subway, she went to all the staff and the subway guards asking for Red.

"I'm looking for her, you seen her?" "Depending, looking for her because?"

"Excuse me! That's government business, pal! Now if you wanna keep your job, you'll cooperate fully!" Rouge thrust out her government badge and sneered at the guard, who then pointed to the subway entrance that said , "Mystic Ruins, transfer to Mystic Mountain and Station Square."

'Oh, shit... Where could she have gone? I need to tell Amy now.' Rouge went to a payphone and dialed in Knuckles' number.

***riinng, riinnng***

'Knuckles, here, who is this?'

"Babe! It's Rouge! I have a lead to where Red might be headed! I'm unsure but I need you and Amy to head to station square's subway!"

'That's great, Babe. We met up with Shadow again, what should he do?'

"Omg, PERFECT, tell him to go to Mystic Mountain's subway and watch out for Red. She could be going to either of these places, she had supposedly departed a good 10 minutes ago, we haven't much time before she starts walking!"

'We'll get right on it, Babe. Be careful!'

**-click-**

Rouge ran under the turnstile and quickly ran up the stairs to the train before it left. Red please be safe.

**-with Shady, Amy and Knux.-**

"Shadow, be super careful! Call me if anything ok?" Amy kissed Shadow, and he kissed back.

"I'll be fine, I promise." With that, Shadow used Chaos control and left, leaving Knuckles and Amy to scope out who left and went into Station Squares subway.

"Any sign of her?" Knuckles asked staring at the people around the subway.

"Well, the conductors said the train from Emerald coast would be coming in a few minutes. So we should head up the stairs to check out the train." Amy said opening the door while Knuckles trailed behind, still looking outside.

"Maybe..." Knuckles paused. "Maybe, she went to Noah?"

"Oh my chaos... That might be it. But... Screw it, Knuckles you stay here and keep a watch out for Red, I'm gonna head over to Chavannes and find out where Noah is." Amy ran for the door, bursting out with determination and hope.

She ran down the block and made a left, heading to her old apartment.

When she reached the familiar streets of her old house she crossed to the opposite side of the street to notice Chavannes had been closed.

'It's like 1! This is rush hour!' Amy thought as she closer investigated the scene. She noticed a slip of paper saying, "Chavannes has officially moved to the Mystic Mountain district! One block from the windy valley drop off by bus! Sorry, my regulars. But change is good!"

'Oh my chaos, please don't tell me she's goin to the mountains...'

Amy hurriedly ran back to Station Square Plaza. 'I gotta tell Knuckles ASAP.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her running into something rock solid and edgy... Like a leather jacket. She almost fell backward had the figure in front of her had not grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ames. Didn't see you..." The figure spoke still holding Amy in his embrace.

She looked up to see Sonic. He wasn't looking at her, he seemed to be looking at the cars. He placed her on her feet, and started walking off in the initial direction he was facing.

She had to tell Knuckles right away, and meet up with Shadow, but she also had to SOMETHING, Somehow...

"Wait!" She held out her hand and took a step forward in Sonics direction.

"..." He stopped. Not looking her way just standing in place.

"I .. I just wanted-" she stammered, eagerly wanting to say something but nothing was forming.

"Look, Amy... I understand. I'll be fine, just like you said. Good bye, Amy."

Just then he started walking again, hands in his pockets and his head looking towards his boots. She was frantic, she didn't want him hurt, then thought about it.

'... He didn't care if I was hurt...'

With that realization, she found a rock in the snow. She carefully aimed the best she could and threw it with force. The rock hit Sonics funny bone, making him cringe in pain as he stretched out his whole left arm.

"What the HELL?" He turned fully to face her.

"Screw you!" She turned and ran off to the Station, leaving Sonic with his elbow.

'God, even when I'm NOT drooling over him... I still care for that assholes feelings...'

**-with Rouge.-**

***riiing, riii-***

'Knuckles here, who is it?'

"Babe, its Rouge again, have you found her yet?"

'No, sorry babe, she isn't at Station Square, and -'

"Knux? Babe talk to me."

'Amy just told me that she thinks Red is going to Mystic Mountain, Rouge!'

"Well isn't Shadow heading there? I'll meet up with him, you guys head by train to the Mystic Ruins subway, and wait for either me or Shadow to return, understood?"

'Yes, babe. Now good luck.'

***click***

Rouge removed her hoodie and pulled her tank top down to let her wings resurface. 'Sweet RELIEF!'

She took to the sky, heading to the mountain tops as fast as her wings could take her. She surveyed the ground below making sure not to miss Red if she had just been walking to the mountains.

'Please be safe...'

**-with Shadow.-**

'Alright. I'm here, now let's see if Red is...' He hid in a nearby tree next to the cliff of the mountain side, and glared over the edge at the residence below. Scanning the area for a Red pup, or that orange echidna, with hopes of ending this soon.

"Where are you?"

Shadow turned his attention to a small voice walking up the road to the top of this mountain.

'Red?'

It was Red, her face was kind of flustered and her eyes were glassy. She held her phone to her ear and asked again...

"Where are you? I need to see you, Noah!"

...

"Please, tell him its important!"

...

"I ran away... I don't wanna go back. My opinion doesn't matter to her, Noah!"

...

"I'm on the mountain top... Cuz you told me to meet you here!"

...

"See you soon."

With that, she Hung up and wiped her eyes. She was probably crying a lot from the look of her chest. Her breathing was shallow and labored as she tried to calm herself.

Shadow seeing what had just occured, thought about what she had said.

'Nobody takes her opinions into consideration? Is that the cause of her rude behavior? Pathetic. I wouldn't even run away for that.'

Angered, he jumped out of the tree landing in front of Red. He took a hold of her shoulders and chuckled.

"This is so stupid, Red. Now, tell me the real reason for your little upset." His crimson eyes met with her puffy burgundy ones.

"How would you like it if Amy just up and left you all alone? Your new found love for her would EASILY dissipate! How would you feel if it wasn't even brought up to you, just thrusted upon you, and against your will HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"

He wasn't affected by her shouts. Shadow saw truth in her words, but couldn't coincide with the fact, she had worried Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, hell even he himself was alittle worked up at her disappearance.

"That's not the point, that's life, whatever happens, happens. You gotta learn to deal with it and shut the hell up!" His eyes narrowed at her and his grip softened. "It's not all sunshine and brightness. There are going to be dark times. You'll find yourself in a tunnel, you can't just give up. You have to find the light in the dark."

"Red!" Noah had finally showed up, huffing and breathing hard to catch his breath. He notices Shadow in front of Red as she is crying. "What happened?"

"Calm yourself, echidna. I simply put her thoughts straight. She's a bit selfish if you ask me." Shadow patted Red on her head and let her cry.

"Red, I'm so sorry..." Noah came to Shadows side and picked up Reds chin. "Believe me, I want to be with you, I wouldn't change that for he world! I'm extremely sorry, it was last minute. Please forgi-"

Noah was interrupted when Red lunged herself onto him, nuzzling his chest and sliding up to his lips. Crying and all she kissed him forcefully, him returning the kiss, grabbing Red by her waist holding her close.

The kiss was interrupted by a voice from above.

**-NORMAL POV-**

"Shadow! You found her?" Rouge descended on the opposite side of Red, facing her and Shadow completely.

"Yes, I did. Seems they're having a reunion." Shadow walked to the side of Rouge. He folded his arms and stared at the two, puzzlingly.

"Well, at least she's ok..." Rouge looked around the cliff side and noticed a red dot and a pink dot hovering together to the mountainside road. "Shadow, Amy is here with Knuckles."

"Really?" Shadow quickly unfolded his arms, ears perked up. Then, he remembered what Red had spat about not so long ago...' How would you like it if Amy just up and left you all alone?'

'I can't let this brat get to me.'

Shaking the idea from his mind, he turned to face the mountainside road and an exhausted Echidna fall to the floor while a Pink hedgehog ran to Red and hugged her tightly.

"Red! I'm so sorry! I never meant to ruin your relationship! I swear!" Red had never seen this side of Amy, to be bawling and weak. She stood there in Amys embrace until another set of Arms came around Red.

"She didn't mean it, hon. Amy is always known for a big heart." It was Rouge, she had hugged Reds free arm and leaned on her shoulder.

Noah had held Reds other arm, and Shadow hugged her behind Amy.

"Oh, you guys..." Red choked on more sobs and pulled Noah and Rouge in closer. "I did-nn't mean to wor-ry you g-guys... I'm s-so sorryyyy...!"

"Remember... There will be dark times..." Shadow mumbled, letting his grip on Reds shoulders loosen. His hands now falling on Amys shoulders. "Find the light in the dark..."

* * *

-Tadaa... Now I don't really know how to finish this story. I was thinkin of ending it here... But that's dumb ._. Not a shadamy fic at all -_-'' so ONTO MORE CHAPTERS! How should I end it guys? Pm me! ^.^*


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :)**

**The simplest of days... Or is it?**

* * *

It had been well over year since Red was confronted by Shadow and reassured everything was ok.

Amy got up stretching and cracking her back. Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles moved into her new abode, with all the space, why not? Amy slowly lifted herself from the bed to not wake Shadow who was actually sleeping deeply. She went to her dresser and pulled out a dolman top with pink butterflies on it, black jeans, a pink belt and her black flats.

She had gotten a new job, where she managed a little clothing shop, not to far up the block from her house. As she showered she remembered that she hadn't heard from Sonic, since mid January last year... Shaking the thought of him and changed she quietly got her phone and keys and headed for the bedroom door. That's when Shadow had gotten up and grabbed her hand.

"Eee!" Amy turned and saw him staring deeply, passionately. "Shady... You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I thank you for letting me sleep more, but I had to get up almost as early as you today." He pulled her in close and gave her a good morning kiss, "I need to go into town."

"Oh, well I woulda woken you up, you know that. So are you coming with me?" Amy kissed back, looked up to meet those intoxicating red orbs and smiled.

"The stores I must attend to are no where near opening just yet," he paused, "but if you wish, I can take you to work."

She smiled, "its better than nothing! Cmon get dressed!"

"Wait for me downstairs, Rose. I'll be right there."

Amy obeyed and went towards the stairs quietly to not wake Knuckles or Rouge. As she glides swiftly down the stairs she waits by the door, excited.

'Aww ,Shadow and I have been dating for 1 year and 4 months! I am too jealous of Knuckles and Rouge. They have been married since February 5th last year and its May now... Now that's true love!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Shadow walking down the stairs in a red long sleeve and gray pants. He wore his normal hover shoes and he looked more awake.

"Ready, Rose?"

"Yea."

* * *

**Much later...**

* * *

It was sunny, and everything seemed warmer. Red had woken up late around 2 and silently got out of her new bed.

She looked around her red and dark pink room, she pulled back the heavy dark pink drapes to let the sun in and crack the window open a bit. Sea breeze and sunshine.

"Yawn... I wonder if anyone's home still..." Red had completed another year of college and was one semester and 6 months away from graduating with her bachelors degree. So much time had passed, Red had stopped being the shy, little pup everyone knew her for and become a carefree, loud dog. Thanks to Shadows pep talk about a year ago, the words stuck to the back of her eyelids...

She changed her clothes to dark blue sweat pants and a white tank top and left her room to check on Rouge.

"Knock. Knock! Rouge you guys decent?"

"Coming!" Rouge called and opened the door, "Hey, sweetheart, good afternoon."

"Same to you, hey, Uncle Knuckles, is Amy back yet?" They had become a close knit 'family' over the pass year or so. 'Uncle' was just a term she used to call Knuckles old.

"Hey, Brat, Hehehe." Knuckles snickered back and turned his head to the t.v.

"Amy went to work around 8. Shadow went with her and I haven't seen them since. Are ya hungry?" Rouge said taking out her iPhone checking the time.

"Starving... Heehee, ill text Shadow to find out when he's comin back." Red took out her iPhone and started her text walking away.

"I'll order some pizza!" Rouge shut her door and sat on the bed with Knuckles.

"And... Send." Red finished her text and began walking down the stairs. "What's that?"

There had been a delivery of some sort, and a package had been left on the side of the door. Red went up to it curiously and read that it was To Shadow. She opened the front door and stood on the porch.

"Hmm.. "

As she went back inside she heard a honking sound from behind her, it was the pizza guy.

"Ooh, pizza... Rouge!"

"Hold on! knuckles you go get it, I'm not dressed right!" She whispered to knuckles upstairs.

"Siigh..."

Knuckles came down the stairs and to the door giving the money to Red and snatching up the three pies the thin delivery boy had held. Red gave a look of disbelief to the retreating Knucklehead and handed the exact amount to the boy, and shut the door.

"Piiizzaaaa" Red licked her chops and went to the kitchen where Rouge already sat and Knuckles already eating.

**Bzzz**

"Oh. Must be Shadow."

_**Hey, Red. Yea, this morning I took Amy to work and headed to town. She'll be home... Maybe around 4 and I'm on my way home.**_

-Shadow

_**Oh. cool :) we ordered pizza! Better hurry before it gets cold! Or worse, GONE XD, plus you got a package**_

_Red

"Shadows on his way home. And Amy'll be back in about an hour." Red said snatching a slice and munching away.

"Hello?" Keys jingled from the foyer and bags shuffled.

"Shadoooow!" Red got up and went to Shadow.

"She's gotten close to him..." Knuckles wiped his mouth with a napkin and watched as Red hopped over to Shadows side smiling and talking to him.

"That isn't a bad thing, at all, actually." Rouge looked at Red than at Knuckles. "Kinda like a father figure, you know?"

It was silent. "Yea..." Knuckles stared down at his four slices of pizza and pushed it to the center of the table.

"Here's your package! I don't know how long its been here though..." She heaved the box up to let Shadow examine it better.

"Oh, it finally came. Thank you, Red. But I'll take this off your hands now." He breezily took the box onto his shoulder and asked. "Mind if you take those groceries to the fridge before they spoil? I'll be down shortly."

"Sure!" Red grabbed the grocery bags and walked to the kitchen as Shadow retreated to his and Amys room.

"Oh, knuckles help her with those?" Rouge tapped Knuckles' shoulder and he cooperatively got up and took half her load.

"Thanks, Rouge, Uncle Knuckles." She snickered and emptied the contents of her load and filled the cabinets and fridge with the food.

"Brat. Hehehe." He had done the same with his groceries.

"So how was everyone's morning?" Shadow came down in something simpler, a black tshirt and black basketball shorts. He was barefoot now.

"Hehehe, I woke up like 30 minutes ago, so pretty short." Red quickly responded giving a sheepish smile to Shadow.

"We woke up soon after you guys left to keep an eye on things. So far? Uneventful." Knuckles stated staring at his empty grocery bag puzzled.

"Ah, I see. Now, I have a question I would like to ask you all, but I wish to keep this in this very room. Nothing leaves. Understood?" Shadow leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, making his fluffy chest puff out more.

(Hehehehehehehe xD)

"What is it then? Go on." Rouges ears perked up greatly, seeing as how Shadow looked serious.

"Well..."

Nerve wracking silence filled everyone's being.

…

"I want to propose to Amy."

Seeing how he used her first name, he HAD to be serious.

"Ah!" Red hugged Rouge tightly bouncing for joy.

"Wow, that's a big step there, buddy." Knuckles looked at him puzzled.

"I know."

"Wow, I woulda never thought! This is great Shadow! Oh, think of Amy's expression..." Rouge put a hand to her cheek imagining.

"This is so great!" Red pounced to Shadows side, her ears down and her tail wagging fast.

"I hope so." Shadow rubbed his quills sheepishly.

"Don't seem so nervous! You came to this decision for a reason!" Knuckles looked at Shadows disposition.

"How did you come to this?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, uh, that movie we watched a couple weeks ago? Click I think it was?" He thought and nodded. "Yea, it was that one. Well, it taught me that I shouldn't thinking of what would happen, or else the things that COULD happen would happen to late."

"Aww, that's so cute... How do you expect to carry this out?" Red tugged on Shadows arm.

"I got a dress for the occasion. I also reserved a table at a restaurant for next week. Then I'll 'pop' the question." Shadow smiled victorious.

"Ah. So that was the box? Was there more to it?" Knuckles smiled slyly.

"Dirty minded echidna. No, the reason it was sorta heavy was cuz I ordered two pairs of shoes, one that I like and one that she might like." Shadow face palmed and explained.

"Hehehe, so no help settin the mood?"

"Knuckles Hush!" Rouge smacked his head lightly, pouting.

"Hehehe, babe it was a joke!"

Red giggled and looked at Rouge acting motherly.

Shadow smiled and noticed the time. He began walking to the foyer.

"If any word should get out... You'll be evicted, and humiliated. Or worse." He said finally walking from the kitchen to the rec room on the other side of the foyer.

"Or worse...?" Knuckles shivered, only once had he experienced 'or worse'. It was NOT pretty.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Amy would be so surprised..." Rouge chuckled clapping her hands in front of her.

"Oh, why would I be surprised?"

* * *

Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah nyah :D I found the perfect way to end my story!  
It's not ending yet tho... Heheheh.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter -*-12-*-**

* * *

**Haven't done this in a while! Disclaimer:: All sonic characters and settings beside Red, Noah and the Beach house, belong to Sega! :) Red, Noah and the beach house are my ideas x3  
R&R! ^-^/ enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Amy! I... hm.. hi!" Rouge turned and smiled broadly.

'Ohhhhh. Shit.' Knuckles sweat dropped waving at Amy slightly.

"Amy! I had the best dream ever! Wanna hear it?" Red tugged Amys arm to the stairs and began her tale.

"That was close... Shadow coulda said something.. I hadn't even NOTICED the time." Rouge face palmed looking at Knuckles who had half lid eyes. "Oh? Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing really... I was just thinking of Red..."

"Why Red?"

"..." He looked up to meet her blue orbs. "I just need to think. That's all."

He got up and went to the back door, and sat on the banister near the stairs from the porch.

Rouges eye brows furrowed and gave a confused grin. 'When did he get all sentimental?'

**-With Red and Amy.-**

"So, that's what happened!" Red finished and Amy looked depressed almost. They were relaxing on the balcony out back on the second floor.

"Wow, Uhm... What an imagination... Now, have you guys eaten?" Amy checked her iPhone.

"We had pizza about two hours ago." Red looked at the sky.

"Well are you guys still hungry?" Amy put on a quizzical look and stared at the streets.

"Well I know I am. I'm not sure about the others. And you know Shadow hardly eats. He just stays in the rec room working out..." Red chuckled.

"Speaking of which. I'm going to change clothes and check on him." Amy patted the table and went to the balcony door.

'Wait. Where did shadow put that box?' "Uh, AMY!"

"Yes, Red?" Amy turned around hand on the knob.

"How about a relaxing hot shower before changing? I'll set out your pjs if you wouldn't mind!" Red stood up reaching the door and smiled at Amy.

"..." Amy cupped her chin and winked. "Hmmm... Alright. I'll head for the showers then, thank you very much, Red!" And so Amy went to the master bed room where Shadow and her slept and went straight to the bathroom with Red following silently behind.

'I have to find the dress and move it. She can't find out...' Red saw that Amy had locked the bathroom door.

Not to be a hypocrite, she had gotten out Amys silky blue pj pants and top. Once she had done that she looked in the closet and next to the dresser for the box, and yet nothing.

'What the hell? Where could his box be...?'

She double checked the closet and went to Shadows side of the bed and sat. 'Hmm...'

She swung her legs back and forth and heard a thunk from under the bed.

"Oh!"

She hopped off the bed and found the very same box from earlier. She threw her fist in the air and whispered 'yessss' silently.

Snatching the box between her elbow and chest, she quickly and quietly escaped into the hallway to the rec room.

Once she got to the rec room, she noticed Rouge and Shadow watching a football game dully.

"Guys! I had to take the box before Amy found it!" Red pulled the box in front of her and panted.

"What? Why did you move it? Where is Amy?" Shadow got up snagging the box back and stared at Red.

"She was going to change clothes and come meet you, but I suggested a shower so I could snatch the box and relocate it." Red stood firmly, alittle scared of what Shadow would say.

"..." He took the box and put it in a closet that was built into the wall behind coats and umbrellas. "It will stay here. We would not need the coats or umbrellas so no one should be snooping around there."

"Around where, Shadow?" Amy came down in her silk pjs and a towel drying her ears.

"Rose! What I was explaining to .. to Red was-"

"He was explaining to me why the orange flag was on the white line instead of closer to the bleachers." Red pointed to the t.v screen with the football game on it.

"Oh, that's nice." Amy went to Shadow and kissed his cheek. But he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips.

Red and Rouge smiled and left the rec room.

"How was your lil trip, shady?" Amy asked Eskimo kissing him. (That's rubbing nose-to-nose.^.^)

"It was ok, I brought groceries. Enough for the month." He nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her shoulder.

Amy giggled uncontrollably, scrunching up her shoulders. "Shadow! Stop it!"

"Why? I'm having too much fun." He nibbled at her shoulders again and licked her cheek.

Amy tried walking backwards, and ended up tripping. Amy fell on the couch with Shadow still playfully nipping at her neck and shoulders, laying on top of her.

Soon, Shadow stopped and stared Amy in her eyes, smiling. He would only smile like that around her. This was one of the many reasons he was serious about marrying her.

"Finally!" Amy grasped her sides and tried to breath correctly.

"Sorry, I just love you. You know that." Shadow nuzzled her forehead and kissed her nose.

"I love you, too, Shadow. I really do." She kissed his chin and worked her way up to his lips where the locked once more and kissed slower, deeper.

**-With Rouge, Red & Knux...-**

"Uncle Knux? Are you doing ok?" Red put a hand on his shoulder. Yet he didn't move.

"Babe. She asked if you were ok!" Rouge slapped his shoulder, and he still didn't move.

"Babe, I said I needed to think, so do you mind?" Knuckles kept his arms crossed and his gaze at the floor below.

"Hmph." Rouge spent no time leaving him, and Red at his side.

"I hope everythings ok, Knuckles..." Red patted his shoulder and went to the patio door.

"It will be."

She turned and looked at the back of his head look up st the setting sun. She smiled and returned inside.

'Hmm... I wonder whats up with Knuckles... Usually he hardly thinks...'

Red traveled to the Rec Room to see the lights dimmed.

"Did they leave?" Red being lazy decided not to check it out and instead order some chinese food for herself.

**"Halooo this is big wok, what would you like?"**

"Hehe, Hi. I would like the chicken lo mein and a small order of fries. Oh, and a homemade ice tea! medium."

**"Ok, that'll bbeeeee, 20 flat, is this for delivery or pickap?"**

"I'll pick it up. How long?"

**"For small order, 15 minute flat."**

"Ok, I'll Be there."

_**^click^**_

Red went to her closet and picked out something alil more decent to wear. She picked out a pink shirt that had a hood connected around the shoulders, black pants and she got her new black and hot pink shoes on and grabbed her keys and phone.

"I'm getting myself food! Be back later!" Red called to those who coulda heard and left.

**-with Shadow and Amy-**

"Oooh, so close!"

"Come on..."

"Oh, my chaos!"

"Wait for it!"

"AH!"

**"TOUCHDOOOOOOOOWNNN! THE GIANTS WIN!"**

"Haaaaaaaa! Pay up, Amy!" Shadow held out his hand and faced the shocked Amy.

"What the hell? Romo HAD that!" Amy took out a sack of Rings and handed it to Shadow pouting. "Landry got in the way!"

"Aww, my Rose, its ok. Now, we know the giants are better." He chuckled jingling the pouch of rings.

"Shut it!" Amy pointed a finger and walked to the bed.

They went from the rec room to their room to finish watching the game.

"Oh, its gonna be a long week..." Shadow scratched his head and joined Amy on the bed nuzzling her neck.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAA…  
Ok... who was thinkin diiirtyyy? XD Yaaaay! The next chapter will skip to the proposal, I wouldn't know how to bring out the rest of the week with hiding it from Amy. Hehehe. Enjoy! **R&R :b**


	14. Chapter 13 part 1

**Chapter 13! :D**

**part1  
Shadows Pov. **

I opened my eyes to notice Amy along the form of my chest. I hugged her softly and kissed her head. Her ear twitched a bit and she slowly turned her head to me.

"Good morning, Rose." I cleared my throat and stretched my arm.

"Morning, Shadow." She kissed my cheek.

Today, was the day. I had gotten the engagement ring and the wedding ring four days ago. I've kept the dress and shoes AND the rings in Reds room, seeing as how Amy decided to rearranged the Rec room...

"How did you sleep?" I asked nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Laying down with my eyes closed. And you?" She purred.

I chuckled, "That actually caught me off guard. Hehehe." I hugged her close.

"Hehehe," Amy looked at the curtains behind me and back at me. "What time is it Shadow?"

I looked under my pillow then to my nightstand for my phone. "It's 10."

"Oh. Eh, ill go in late.. I don't care." She laid her head flat down and closed her eyes for a bit. I laid with her. Wondering about the events that'll occur later today.

"Why go in at all? I wouldn't want you over exerting yourself, Rose." I pushed the idea of not going to work so she wouldn't deny the date tonight. If that were to happen. It'd be disastrous.

"Hmm. You have a point. But its one of the employees birthdays today. I don't wanna miss it." She got up from bed stretching and heading to the bathroom.

'Ah, shit... I don't wanna seem like an ass. Wait, maybe I could take her to work, wish the girl a happy birthday and come back home. Hmm.' I rubbed the back of my neck as I fell back onto the pillows.

Someone knocked on the door. "Shadow?" It sounded feminine.

"..." I got up and opened the door to see Red a little teary eyed. "Morning Red! What happened?"

"I-I just wanted to Ta-talk..." She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Well, ok. Where would you like to speak?" I held her shoulders.

"How about the ba-lcony...?" She hiccupped and wiped a tear. As I followed her out of the hallway to the balcony down the other hallway I wondered why she cried... 'If she woke up THIS early, it had to be serious.'

"Ok, tell me everything, Red." I opened the balconies door and stepped out in the slightly cold morning air.

"I th-think No-ah, is breakingg up wi-with meh-mee..." She sniffed uncontrollably and covered her face.

"Red, don't get so worked up over it. I know he spent a big part in your life but you have to accept the fact that it isn't working out." I patted Her back. Honestly, Rouge was the one to talk to her about boys.

"B-but, I still love hiiiimmmm!" She bawled, crying louder.

"Red... It'll seem that way, you're just scared to let go. I've... Felt that way." I picked her head up and smiled. "But you know what?"

"W-hat?" She sniffed looking at me.

"I found somethin better." I used my thumb to wipe her tear. "And I believe you can, too."

She cracked a smile and I moved my hand from her chin. "Better?"

"Better. Thank you, Shadow." She got up and hugged me.

"Anytime, Red." I hugged back, I smirked.

After she let me go, she ran back into the house, leaving me and the air to keep each other company.

'It's strange... How she came to me... Especially so early.' I looked at the dim gray clouds beginning to part in the sky. 'I'm glad though... It felt good to help her...'

I felt a genuine smile stretch across my face. Then, the balcony doors opened again. I turned to see Amy in her robe.

"That was nice of you, Shadow." She came over and kissed my cheek, taking the seat next to me.

I blushed... "Err.. I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck looking at the cars below.

"Whatcha thinkin of?" She looked at sky.

"Oh. Actually. There was something I wanted to ask you, Amy." I looked at her and she looked back.

"What is it?"

"Later tonight. Around 7:30, would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us." I looked from the cars to her.

"Aw, that sounds sweet. Where here?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"No, at a restaurant. I'll make reservations and everything." I smiled.

"That sounds sweet! It really does. I'll let you know after work." She began getting up for the balcony door.

'Oh, HELL no.' I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. "Rose. You can't be serious? After work?"

"Shadow... I-"

"How about I take you to work, wish the girl a happy birthday and we come back home? Please?" I hugged her close and stared into her gems.

"... But Shadow-"

"Rose. Please? For me? Please." 'Please don't do this, Rose.'

"..." I let go of her at that point. She stood there and bit her lip. I put my hands in my pj pockets.

"Rose, it isn't that hard." I looked down disappointed. 'She's really choosing those annoying employees over me? ... But then again, we are boyfriend/girlfriend, hopefully not by tonight...'

"Fine, get dressed." She turned and opened the balcony door and headed to the other hallway.

"Yesss..." I practically pranced through the hallways. Keeping my composure as I turned the corner I got butterflies...

"C'mon, Red! We'll show him a thing or two!" Rouge had dragged Red from her room, both still in there pjs.

"No! That's senseless, Rouge! I have to grow up some day." Red pulled her arm back.

Rouge looked blankly and smiled. "If you can grow up right here, right now, and tell me you don't miss him, honestly, then ill let it go." She crossed her arms and stared at Red.

"... I ... I Don't miss him. Honestly." Red balled her fists and looked Rouge straight in the eyes.

It was silent for a while until Red squeaked. Her cheeks looked like they were being filled with color. She bit her lip to hold back the tears but it was too much, she was in agony and I knew that from the beginning.

"I thought so." Rouge began walking away when i stepped behind her and she walked into me. "Oof, oh, Shadow! Do you believe this prick, Noah? Breaking her heart."

"Don't give me that innocence, Rouge. I know you too well for that to sound like you." I walked over and hugged Red, "She hasn't been accustomed to heart break, such as yourself. It hurts Rouge."

She stared bug eyed. Amy who had been watching from the room, who i had just noticed, smiled and she turned back inside.

"Shadow..." Red hugged me tighter.

'She had grown so much since i met her. I seem closer to her than... normal.' I shook the thought from my mind and led her to her room. "No worries, Red. Keep your chin up, and remember what I told you. Ok?"

"Find the light in the dark."

I smiled and turned to the hallway where Rouge was swearing behind her door, 'Serves her right...' I entered my room to see Amy glossy-eyed.

"Rose? Are you ok?" I jogged over to her hugging her.

"I'm fine... Oh, Shadow. You've connected with Red on another level. She ... Really needed a father figure, since... You know... I'm so proud of you..!" She hugged my neck and i hugged her waist.

'Is that why i feel so close to her? Am i really like a father figure?'

_OK, TO CLARIFY. I PORTRAY RED AS AN ORPHAN NOW. OVER THE YEAR WHILE HER FATHER WAS CEO AT MACYS SOMETHING HAD OCCURRED IN THE STOCK ROOM ON AMYS OFF DAYS. THERE HAD BEEN A GAS LEAK AROUND THE PICK UP AREA FOR THE STOCK ROOM. ONE OF THE EMPLOYEES THREW HER CIGARETTE ON THE GROUND AND BOOM. RED'S FATHER TRIED SAVING THE STOCK WORKERS AND WAS CAUGHT IN THE RUBBLE AND TRASH AND SUFFOCATED. _

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN AMYS POV, AND THE PROPOSAL WILL HAPPEN NEXT. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :D**


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

**Guys! I'm So Sorry... I Have No Excuse For Not Updating :/ I Just Haven't. I'm Glad I'm Ending This Soon, OtherWise It Would Stay Unfinished, Lol.**

**... Chapter 13 pt2...**

**Amys Pov.**

Shadow took me to tell my employee Sarah happy birthday after, he took me to the restaurant to make reservations. It was kinda funny cuz a man I had never seen before, greeted Shadow like they had been talking for years ... Strange. Oh, well. I'm in my room, Rouge is Brushing my hair and I'm painting my claw nails hot pink.

"Hmm." Rouge mumbled some incoherent things but any sound she made at all was oblivious to me. I had my headphones in, so everything was tuned out.

A little while passed before the door opened, from my parifrial vision I saw red, literally the color.

"Whos there?" I call not looking up, continuing the focus of the brush.

"I gotta talk to you Rouge."

I felt my hair fall against my back. I looked up a bit shocked but then I saw Rouge with Knuckles.

'Best to leave her alone.' I finished my last toe and went to my balcony to let the wind dry my toes and claw nails.

I simply stared. 'I wonder what today was gonna bring. Maybe, I shoulda listened to Rouge... Who knows? She might've actually said something about later...'

I pouted but it quickly dissolved as my favorite song came on, "E.T" by some human they call Kah-Tee Peerrrr-yyyy ... I could never pronounce human names... Too foreign... As I let the song play, I bobbed my head to the beat. Occasionally, I would sing along. The three minute song ended and the playlist repeated. I looked up at the orange, red and purple sky.

It always fascinated me to see such colors mix, because the sun was going away... Speaking of colors. I decided to add black French tips, yes, seems odd, but with hot pink its absolutely gorgeous.

Retreating to my dresser to get the nail polish, my ear buds got disconnected because of the corner of my bed.

"Oh, shit... I hate when that happens!" I reclaimed my headphones. I didn't put them in because I heard something smash and Shadow yelling. And someone... Crying? I needed to check this out... It's my house!

"What is going... On..." I stormed to Rouge's room, seeing as how its right next door to see Knuckles throw his fist into the t.v and Rouge held back by Sonic? Rouge was the one who was crying.

"Knuckles just stop! That happened a LONG time ago. I told you that'd be trouble you Fucking AIRHEAD!" Shadow scowled, facing Knuckles then Sonic accordingly.

"Knuckles! What do you think you are DOING." I slammed my fist on the dresser. "I give you guys a house, food, fucking PRIVACY... and you start TEARING UP MY SHIT?!" My face burned. Why had this happened NOW of all days... I really didn't feel like throwing my friend out because of her asshole of a boyfriend... But she seems to be the main factor to all this.

"Amy, ill pay for it ok? I ... I just, I got so upset... My BEST bro! Slept with MY WIFE... A DAY BEFORE OUR WEDDING!" Knuckles face turned as red as his locks. From behind me in the hallway I heard a door slam. 'I guess Red doesn't like the fights...'

"Rouge..." I stammer. "... You slut."

"Amy?! How could you say that ab-"

"Save it, you really are, Before your WEDDING... REALLY? Sonic... You're a Fucking tool. You are both manipulative, egotistical, horny assholes." I gave a harsh cold stare, I'm really not in the mood for this shit... Neither was Shadow. I saw the rage build up in his eyes the more he held Knuckles back.

"Knuckles, calm down, ok? We got you." Shadow whispered patting Knuckles cheeks.

"Why do you care for him?! My world is burning!" Rouge cried harder.

"You... Egotistical, selfish... Bitch!" I heard collective gasps as my hand traveled harshly down on her face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "What the Fuck?! YOUR life is crashing? Knuckles DESERVED to be Happy! I have no idea what the Fuck he even SAW in you, besides, BITCH, SLUT, AND HORNY."

I stormed out of the room, my day went from serene to complete bullshit. Shadow and Knuckles followed suit. Only, I hadn't noticed until the loud sobs of Rouge had quieted and we were all in the master bedroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I sat on my bed. I turned to see Knuckles, his face flushed and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I got your back... Bro..." I smile weakly. I couldn't even IMAGINE how he must feel. All his time, his thoughts, his money, gone... Because she is only know for using men... He hugs me and I feel another presence, Shadow hugs my waist from behind and pats my head.

"Amy... You were really brave... I don't know what I did to deserve you..." His patch of fur nuzzled my neck, making me giggle.

"I'm calling the cops. To get a restraining order on Rouge and Sonic. How the hell did he even get in here?" I look down at Knuckles who was sobbing slightly on my chest. I didn't mind.

"He.. just... Sped into the house and ... Gave Rouge some money. I had asked... What the Fuck was up with it... He gave the slyest smirk... I knew something was wrong.. damnit." Knuckles bared his fangs and choked on his sobs holding me tighter. I felt so sorry for him...

"Shadow? Do you... Mind if Knuckles come along with us later?" I sighed patting Knuckles head and felt Shadows grip loosen. "Shadow?"

"Amy! No, really, ill be ok, besides, who's going to watch Red or the house?" Knuckles slowly raised his head, like he was trying not to sound to jumpy.

"Rose, if he wants to stay, I say don't force him." Shadow looked to Knuckles and smirked quickly.

I looked between them and sighed. My lips quirked to the corner of my cheek and I placed my hands on my hips. "Fine.. don't expect me to be nice until we get there! Now out! I gotta make a call and shower."

Shadow and Knuckles retreated with little smiles on their faces. 'Makes a girl wonder...'

...

After I made the call to the cops and my shower, I began flattening my quills. Straightened, they reached to the beginning of my tail. I liked how my hair looked long. But, being curly was cute, and just screamed me. It was about 7:00 now, I was going to wear a blue dress until I heard someone knock.

"Come in! Oh, hey Shadow. What's up?" Shadow came in with his hands behind his back, he was wearing a light orange button down, it looked like a creamy color, I loved how it looked. He had black jeans and his feet were still bare.

"Rose, I got something for the occasion..." Shadow seemed to... Blush?

"What is it Shadow?"

"This..."

I gasped.

**Had to end here! :D Chapter 14. Finaleeee... Squee!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Ok, for those of you who were eager... Thank you. For those of you found this to be something to waste time... I thank you for wasting your time with this. :3 This is the last chapter of Light In The Dark. And so, let us begin...**

**Chapter 14- Proposal.**

Normal Pov.

Shadow held open the box, inside held a black and red halter top dress, black and pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Beside the accessories, were two black heels, with black pearls at the buckles. Amy stood shocked.

"Shadow... That dress is... Beautiful..." She never took her eyes off of Shadow.

"Rose, My Love... I want you, to where this dress tonight. Because, I think it brings out EVERYTHING about you. Poise, Grace, Elegance, Intelligence, even your Sexy side." He chuckled as the blush on his face grew more noticeable, he ducked his head lower.

Amy still stood there. Her hands cupping her mouth and a smile creepily stretching its way across her face. "Shadow... Of course!"

"I'm glad, Rose... I'm so glad." Shadow places the box on the dresser and quickly grabbed socks and black dress shoes.

"Oh, Shadow..." She swayed to the dresser, sliding her fingers along the edge of the box and stopping Shadow before he could leave. "I love you, Shadow."

"Rose... 'I love you', is no longer enough to express my feelings. Until I can, I love you, is perfect." He kissed Amys cheek, then her forehead, her nose until he found her lips.

"Shadow..." Amy squeaked between kisses.

"Amy...?" Shadow pulled away, smiling holding his life by her waist.

"Don't want to be late..." She smiled, fixing his lapels and putting her arms on his arms.

"Oh, right.. ill be waiting downstairs Rose..." He kissed her quick and left Amy to change.

Amy marveled at the dress and easily undid the zipper, she pulled the dress up and zipped up the back. She began tying the halter strings and fixing the little decorative balls that Hung at the base of her strings. Sliding the black heels up, she reached for the earrings and necklace. She gazed, marveling the black and pearl object she held.

Shadow fixed his lapels and gotten his coat, he slid the small box into his inner pocket and sighed shakily. Knuckles passed by the foyer from the kitchen, he waltzed over to the nervous Shadow.

"Bro.. I have to thank you, a lot. I... Im sorry I almost crashed the surprise with me being there... It woulda been awkward." Knuckles gave Shadow a playful slap on his back and Shadow chuckled.

"Of course, you've proven your loyalty over the year. I did want today to be perfect, so I have to thank you, just for being there. So, thank you." Shadow playfully punched Knuckles chest.

Both od them heard heels clacking on the steps, they directed there faces Amy, in her stunning black and red halter top dress.

Knuckles gave a sly whistle and pinched Shadow, "Wake up, you aren't dreaming." And walked to the recroom.

"Shadow... I look amazing! Thank you so much..." She grabbed his arms and sighed. She had black eye liner on and blush. With or without it, Shadow loved her person, rather that her looks.

"Of course, Rose... I would love how you look in sweat pants, hell, even if you had stains. It wouldn't matter." He kissed her and reached for his keys. "Red, not too late, and Knuckles? Be careful."

"Kay! Bye, Dad-" Red shut her mouth right quick, blushing at the slip of her tongue.

Shadow leaned in and kissed her forehead. "We'll be home late, Red. There is money near the fridge in case Knuckles falls asleep."

He patted her, still shocked and flustered and left. Red had the only smile on her face and slight tears stinging her eyes...

-At The Restaurant-

"Ah, Mister Shadow and Lady Amy. You are right on time! I like that. You're table is this way." The host showed Amy and Shadow to their seats, Shadow pulled out Amy's and sat her down. He sat down and accepted the menus from the waitress.

"What would you like, Rose?" Shadow said. His palms getting clammy.

"How about the chicken parmesan and the bread woth butter?" Amy said not looking up from her menu.

"Ok, are you ready to order, though?"

"Oh, sure."

Shadow hailed a waiter and gave him the orders, then he whispered something in the waiters ear and the waiter smiled nodding.

Amy handed back the menu, oblivious to Shadow and the waiters little discussion. "Oh, Shadow... This is sooo romantic. Look at this place! They have ROSES for centerpieces!"

Shadow swooned at Amys voice. Just the sound of it made him farther than weak at the knees.

"Shadow? You ok? You look queasy..." Amys eyes went from excited to concerned.

"Oh, no. Not queasy... I just have those feelings when we first started out... Reliving, as you'd say." He half lidded his eyes giving her a passionate stare.

"Aww, Shadow. That's too cute. Oh, look, our appetizers!" Her eyes quickly diverted to the bread, butter and sauce being placed at either side of the table.

-After Dinner-

Shadow hailed the same waiter from before and the man nodded assuringly. Shadow sighed and wiped his mouth with is napkin. He quickly patted the part where his heart was to check for the small black box. It was time.

The lights became a little brighter in the restaurant. Many people were curious and they heard a glass clinking. Amy stared at Shadow who stood up from his seat, tapping his glass.

"Shadow what are you doing...?" She hardly spoke, more like mouthed.

"Excuse me, everyone, first off, I hope you are all enjoying your evenin." Most nodded and others smiled. "That's good, for those of you who want to enjoy a peaceful dinner, please pardon me, but I must do this. Bare with me."

Scattered chuckles and claps filled the dining hall. Shadow swallowed harshly and sighed shakily.

"I want to give a toast, to my... Love, My Life, for changing my life, for the better and for being there, through thick and thin. I love you for the little things you do, and I appreciate you for the bigger things you do." Shadow went around the table and held Amys hands. "Amy, can you stand up?"

"Shadow...? What-"

"Please...?" Shadow held her forearms and gently lifted her from her seat. Her eyes widened and a smile kept itself plastered to her face.

"Amy Rose. I loved you from the beginning. The moment you hugged me I felt flustered, I saw how determined you were, and fell in love with that enthusiasm, that passion in whatever you do. And now..." He got down on one knee. Keeping eye contact the whole way, he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

"Oh, my god..." Amy mumbled, she began blushing and biting her lip, holding back tears, but it didn't stop her face from turning bright red.

"Amy Rose Marie the Hedgehog. Would you ... Will you marry me?" Shadow felt a tear fall on his cheek. Amy couldn't hold the fat tears that she so desperately tried to hold in.

Amys breathing had shallowed, she only saw the one man in front of her. He who held her secrets, her love, her acceptance. She took a deep breath and leaned down to Shadow.

"Yes."

* * *

**Cheers and applaud came from the crowd, the bells resounded around the church. It was the next year, March 17, the day of their wedding. Shadow carried Amy to a limousine with the white bells and a banner, 'JUST MARRIED'. Amys dress flowed with Cream following swiftly behind her. Shadow wore peach and pink colored roses and the biggest smile on his face. As the limousine doors shut, the attendees had all gotten ready to go to the reception.**

**At the suite, Amy had changed into a pink and black party dress, being carefully with her belly bump as she gently tied the ribbon at her back.**

**"Shadow... I love you so much..." Amy caressed her belly and shed a tear.**

**"I love you, and you," He rubbed her belly, holding there 40 week year old baby. (About 8 months.) "Very, VERRYYY, much."**

**He kissed his wifes head and guided her to the reception.**

* * *

**It was kinda fun to write this, I honestly had no idea if it was good or not because the only reviews I got were 'THIS IS GREAT!', or, 'OMG SHADAMY...!' I don't mind them, I loved them :) honestly, I just needed some sort of feed back about what I was doing wrong. :P lol. Hope you liked, hell I even hope you were aggravated! As long as you had some kind of feeling! XD**

**Y.O.L.O ~ ****_Signing Off_**** :3**


End file.
